Point of No Return
by celtic elf
Summary: When Evalyn Henley grows tired of being ordered around like one of her servants, she decides she is in need of her own life, independence and adventure. And where does she go looking for it? On the open seas, of course. EnglehornOc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ok? K!

When Evalyn Henley grows tired of being ordered around like one of her servants, she decides she is in need of her own life, independence and adventure. And where does she go looking for it? On the open seas, of course.

**Chapter 1**

Evalyn Henley was your average nineteen year old girl. She still lived with her mother and father, since she refused any men who came calling. In fact, since her debutante ball, Evalyn has basically sworn off the idea of men and marriage, which is why her mother was being so obstinate right now. Only a few moments prior, the tall, elegantly featured Mrs. Henley called her daughter into the study.

Evalyn was often referred to her mother's sister, or twin. They were the split image of one another, with a 22 years age difference. Even though, with all her might, Eva had tried to make herself look nothing like her mother. She had spent countless hours in front of the mirror, trying to style her long auburn hair in anyway that her mother would find atrocious...and she couldn't find any style that accomplished it.

She will always look like her mother.

But, at the moment, Eva's face was dark and brooding, her grey eyes set in a cloudy glare pointed toward her parents and the young man that stood in the room. "Eva, this is Mr. Carter. He's your father's new advisee. Your father hopes to put Mr. Carter at the head of the company. Won't you say hello?" The thick, southern accent of her mother's was milky and smooth. Eva saw right through it.

She knew why the young, and attractive Mr. Carter was standing their. Her mother and father wanted them to marry. Of all the low-down schemes, Eva thought, hiding her fuming anger with a sweet, sugary smile. "How do you do?"

"Very fine, thank you. Might I say, Mr. Henley, you're daughter is as beautiful as a garden full of roses." Mr. Carter smiled just as sweetly to Eva as she had to him. However, despite the disgust hidden behind hers, she was almost certain this man was just trying to get into her sheets. Eva glared harder at her mother as the older woman giggled like a little girl.

She turned to her husband and touched his wrist, and as if that was the secret movement, Eva's father stood up and showed the new advisee out into the foyer. They turned at the last second, said their goodbyes and shut the doors behind them. As soon as the 'click' of the door echoed through the dead silent room, Eva turned on her mother. "That was what you interrupted my tennis game for?"

Her mother looked startled, hiding her disapprovment behind a smile. "Why, of course, Evie. He was such a nice gentleman; we just had to introduce you two. And he's only 25. Doesn't look a day over 20 does he?"

"He looks," Eva spat, crossing the room to the window. She glared as the watched her father walk Mr. Carter out to his automobile. "Like a sneaky, little weasel!"

"Evalyn! That was the most...inappropriate, the most un-ladylike thing I have ever heard you utter. I'm ashamed of you."

The teenager spun on her heel and pointed her dark-painted fingernail at her mother. "You've always been ashamed of me! Ever since I announced that I'd rather spend my life as an old maid than with some stuffy, pushy husband! You've never forgave me for embarrassing you in front of your friends at my debutante ball!"

By now, Eva's father had reappeared. He was a very tall man, with broad shoulders and a thick neck. He thought he ought to be royalty by the way he struts around town. Eva had long since realized her father wasn't the hero in her life like he was when she was a child. In fact, Eva was beginning to realize that her parents were no better than the rats that gossiped in town. "Evalyn, I will not tolerate this behavior. I'll be damned before I see my daughter become an old maid. You will marry a very fine man, like Mr. Carter, and bear him children."

This speech, which had grown very tiresome in the past few months, made the girl groan. She gripped handfuls of hair above her ear and stomped across the room, throwing the door open. One of the servant girls, who had obviously been listened squeaked and hurried off down the halls. "You sound like you're from the Old Testament, father! If you haven't noticed, it's the 20th century...I may choose my future for myself!"

"Oh really? Well, as long as you're under my roof. I'll make your decisions! And very soon, you'll be asked to marry Mr. Carter! Now, go to your room." Mr. Henley pointed toward the spiraling stair case with his meaty finger. Eva, seething at this point, spun on her heel and slammed the study doors so hard, the hinges rattled. She applied the same treatment to her own bedroom doors, not caring when her hanging mirror fell from the wall and shattered.

Eva stomped a shard of glass with her heel and before kicking a few of the pieces across the hardwood floors. She paced the room, steaming with fury, before settling at her window. The sun was shining so brightly and yet her mood was as dark as a thunderstorm. Only half an hour earlier she had been playing tennis with Jeanie, laughing and having a wonderful day...

And now, she was thinking of running away.

She was thinking of leaving her family and her family's name behind to start her own life. Her father decided things for her now, but he couldn't make her come back home once she wasn't under his roof anymore.

Hours later, after thinking long and hard about this brash idea, one of the kitchen maids knocked on the door. Eva bade them enter and stared as the timid woman set a tray of food on the side board. "Your mum requested I bring you some supp'ah." From her accent, Eva knew she was from England. It sounded like cockney. "Thank you. Uhm, can you bring me some bread, please?" Eva stood from her window seat and started eating.

It was only vegetables, since her mother believed strongly in being a vegetarian. Although, Eva was a big fan of steak and bacon. Hungrily, she ate her steamed vegetables and bread that the maid brought up a moment later. As the sun went down and the voices of neighbor children playing died, Eva stood at her window seat, looking down at the yard. The tennis court was straight ahead, maybe a good 20 yards away.

The fence was behind it, separating their property from everyone's peeping eyes. It wasn't news that the Henley's were one of the wealthiest families in town, but it seemed that they were accustomed to showing it off more than others.

Eva changed clothes into a modest outfit and slipped her summer jacket on her shoulders. She kept her tennis shoes on to better her for the trip down the lattice along the side of the wall under her window. She locked her door, threw a bag of fresh clothes out onto the lawn and descended down to her escape. Once her feet touched the ground, Eva crept along the side of the house.

Peeking into her parent's library, she found her father and mother reading under the lamps. Her mother's face was deep in concentration on the classic novel she held while her father was quietly taking notes at his desk. They were unsuspecting, which was perfect. As Eva crept out the front gate, she didn't have one ounce of doubt or remorse for what she was doing.

Now, the thought of where to go and who to go to sprung into her mind. She hadn't actually thought of that, since the fury of her argument had been fresh in her mind. But, now that she was out of the prison cell, and on her own, her mind reeled with possibilities. Going to Jeanie's was out of the question. She could keep a secret, but since they were neighbors, it would be pointless.

Eva stopped at the corner and faced two different directions. One, the one to the right, lead into town. While the one pointing left went to the port and harbor. The port was the kind of place she avoided on a daily basis. Sailors weren't exactly her association of people, but town led her into family friends who would wisk her back to the Henley estate in a heartbeat.

Sighing, Evalyn picked up her pace and turned to the left, heading straight to the bay. The lighthouse on top of the hill flashed every so often, and in the distance a crisp bell could be heard ringing. The closer she got to the harbor, the more rowdy voices she heard.

Clamping her teeth over her lower lip, Eva reached the docks and gagged at the fishy smell. Of course, the smell of the sea had stained the town, and she was quite used to it. But, she had never been this close. A fish market was ahead of her, where fishermen were taking their day's catches to sell. A woman who looked to be in her late life was buying a barrell full of fish. Eva wondered how many children and grandchildren she had to feed with that much.

She watched the woman walk away before Eva approached the market. The man behind the counter looked at her like she was crazy. A rich girl like her belonged at parties and home, not at a smelly dock at 10:30. "Uhm, could you point me to where the ships may be?" Her voice, usually strong, had turned shy and meek as she looked around carefully.

The burly man raised his eyebrow and pointed further down the boardwalk. There were groups of ne'er-do-wells standing close to a tavern of sorts, with lady's of the night on their arms. All of them looked like sailors. But, one looked quite familiar in the faces of the drunken men.

Eva gasped and tried to busy herself at the rack of fresh salmon as the face of Mr. Carter looked up from the sleezy woman he had in his arms. She prayed to God above that he hadn't seen her. But, her luck wasn't very good. "Miss Henley?" Came a slur from behind her. Eva shook her head and tried to walk past Mr. Carter, but he snatched her arm.

"No use hiding, like tha'. I've already seen you. Now," He breathed on Eva's wide-eyed face. "what are you doin' here, so late? I wouldn't want you to fall into the wrong crowd and spoil yourself before I get the chance to do it for you." Dispite his horrid breath which nearly burned the hair on her face, Eva gathered her composure and wrenched her arm free. "You are not my keeper, Mr. Carter. I can be...here...if I wish to be."

"No! No you can't. I'm sure you're father would have a heart attack if he knew you were here. I'm takin' you home!" He sounded as if he was so proud that he had found her, as if in happiness to having her returned, Mr. Henley would make Eva his wife.

Before he could reclaim property of Eva's arm, she took off running down the docks. She silently thanked heaven above that she had kept her tennis shoes on. She could hear confused shouts from the half-drunken sailors as they caught sight of her spree. Mr. Carter was on her tail, but she refused to slow down. What would she face if she went back home submissively? Her father would beat her, no doubt.

Especially for fleeing to the docks of all places.

She would have to go to the doctors to prove that she was still a virgin, and have a blood transfusion for even associating with scum like this. The thought of this made something pump in her legs. She sped up, weaving through the crowd. As she turned toward the row of ships lined up at the docks to ship out in the morning, she slammed into a broad chest of a man.

He gripped her shoulders, steadying her on her feet. Eva looked up and widened her eyes. She hadn't expected to see a handsome face here of all places. Still, she didn't let herself become to hypnotised by the piercing blue eyes. "Help me! He's after me! He's going to rape me!" She pointed out Mr. Carter quickly before taking off once more. Hopefully the handsome man would help a damsel in distress.

She paused to catch her breath, hiding behind a stack of boxes. They smelled like rotting fish and musty straw. It wasn't a good combination. Eva pinched her nose and crept out from behind the boxes, looking around at the row of ships. Most of them were just for fishing or sailing, but one, a cargo ship, was docked and anchored. Eva looked up and spotted the lookout in the crow's nest. He was asleep and looked like he barely fit in the basket.

Heaving a sigh, Eva gripped the shoulder straps of her backpack and slinked quietly up the plank of the ship. She slid against the walls and made her way around the unfamiliar maze of hallways. Only once did she narrowly miss being caught. A man, mumbling about having to be a lookout on the ship, came out of no where, forcing Eva into a room barely big enough to fit into.

Thankfully, he hadn't seen her and she slinked lower and lower in the ship before she reached a smelly room. It looked like a room made to store dirty laundry. Perhaps this is where the crew threw their soiled clothes. Eva sat down on the floor, clearing a spot large enough for her to sit, and tried to still her thumping pulse. For a long time, almost an hour, she sat quietly, listening for any sign that Mr. Carter had followed up on the ship and was looking for her. But nothing came.

Her heartbeat had stilled long ago, but something was still making her extremely jumpy. No doubt Mr. Carter would go straight to her parents house, and they would insist that every ship and ever building on the docks be searched.

However, the ship jerked slightly and a loud horn blasted through the air. Even in her cubby hole in the back of the ship, Eva could hear it, and recognized it almost immediately. The ship was taking off! Gasping, a sudden fear leapt up into her chest. How could she be so stupid? Running away and stowing herself on a ship? It was absurd! She should have never left the comfort of her bed...

But, instead of running out in the open, making the crew know of her presence on the ship, she sat back down. After a moment of hearing the engine (which must have been right below her) Eva opened her backpack, pulled out a pack of cards and played solitaire into the morning hours. Only then did she find that she was too tired to keep her eyes open. She curled up, among the sweaty, dirty laundry and fell asleep.

When Eva awoke, she sat upright with a jolt, not knowing where she was at first. Then the realiazation struck her, making her heart still in it's pounding. She checked her watch and saw that it was 9:15 in the morning. The ship could be halfway to Africa by now.

Smiling, Eva picked up her cards, making sure the entire deck was intact before stowing them back into their place in her bag. Her stomach rumbled, making her wish for some breakfast. However, she couldn't just stoll out and demand fresh strawberries and a glass of milk. Instead, she settled back against the wall and pulled out a wrapped chocolate. "Now, all I have to do is make this last...until we reach another port." The thought made her scoff before she placed the chocolate candy into her mouth.

Just as she started to swallow it, the door was wrenched open and a pile of clothes hit her square in the head. Eva shrieked, appalled that a pair of trousers had landed on her head. She thrashed around, throwing clothes off of her. It was a moment before she realized that someone else was also pulling garments off of her head. As the pair of trousers, which had impaired her vision, was snatched off of her head, she gasped.

She was staring into the face of the man she met on the docks. The very handsome face of the man that probably saved her. However, he didn't look so nice this time. "What are you doing here!" He demanded in a foreign accent. Eva, her eyes wide with fear and surprise, shook her head.

"I-I-I fell asleep..."

"Why were you sleeping on my ship?" For this question, she didn't have an answer for. And as Eva was jerked to her feet by this man, she felt her eyes tearing up at the mere thought of having to go back home.

**_AN- _**Ok! this is my first attempt at a Captain Englehorn story! flinches It may suck, or it may not..I dunno. But, uhm..Does anyone know his first name? smacks forehead I think I'm just going to have to make it up! Anyway, review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ok? K!

When Evalyn Henley grows tired of being ordered around like one of her servants, she decides she is in need of her own life, independence and adventure. And where does she go looking for it? On the open seas, of course.

**Chapter 2**

Evalyn, after being caught by the man she met in the market, who was no doubt the Captain of this vessel, felt worse than she had ever felt in her life. Not only was she embarassed beyond words as three men stared at her, but she was going to have to be taken back home. Taking in a deep, shakey breath, Eva looked up into the face of the Captain and the other men.

"Are you going to tell us what you're doing on my ship now?" The captain's voice jerked her out of her thoughts before she looked back down at the floor. 'Just lie, Eva...You don't want your adventure to end here. You won't go back home.' "I-I just needed a place to sleep for the night. I didn't know you'd be leaving the dock." Her bottom lip quivered. Not because she was a good actress, but because she was a terrible liar. She just knew they'd see through her false facade.

The handsome captain turned to give his crew an unreadable look that Eva pretended to ignore. "Where are you from?"

This was a turning point in Eva's life. She could tell the truth or lie. She so despartely wanted to lie. Gathering up her bravery and courage, Eva held her head high and sighed. "No where. I'm...not from anywhere."

"You're the girl from the market, aren't you?"

Eva nodded silently, wringing her hands which were in her lap. The lump in her throat returned as the captain turned to mutter something in a foreign language. If only she had studied German in school and not french, she'd be able to understand them. She looked up and peeked through a curtain of hair that hung across her face. The other two men, who were as large as tree trunks, were shaking their heads.

At first, Eva was ignoring their foreign banter, but the more she inclined her head to listen, the better she could hear their tone. It was as if they were making a joke about it. However, no one was smiling. For a long moment, after one of the darker skinned man replied with something in a hushed tone, the Captain turned around to face her. There was something changed in his eyes.

Unlike the friendly, helpful eyes she had seen last night, today they held something of a secret. He took a step forward, making Eva's heart race. She glanced at the other men, who said something in German.

The captain turned to say a harsh remark, shutting the other two up immeidately. "Since you are from no where, and you do not belong here...we're going to to turn the ship around and drop you off where we found you."

"NO!" Eva stood up, making the men raise their eyebrows at her. "No, please. I don't want to go back." The man looked at her as if he was suspecting her lies. She had been too rash to shout like that. Sighing, Eva smoothed the front of her shirt and tried to smile. "Please, let me stay. I-I'll get off wherever you dock next. Just don't take me back."

It seemed her pitiful pleading had hit somewhere inside the captain of the ship. He ran a tawny hand over his face, sighing heavily. With a long look to the men behind him, he turned to face Eva with nod. "You may stay. But as soon as land is within 50 feet, you're as good as gone." Eva couldn't help smiling proudly. She had gotten her way, something she was used to.

It would take more than running away to break her of being spoiled every now and then. She didn't care. She wasn't being taken back. As long as they didn't dock somewhere such as South America or Africa, she would be fine. "There are some rules that you will have to follow, however." Eva looked up at the captain through a shade of thick eyelashes.

Rules?

"What are they?" She asked timidly. Her hands came together, as they normally did when she was nervous, and she began wringing them once again. Her knuckles cracked, breaking the silence of the room. Her cheeks flushed momentarily, but the men didn't seem to even notice her rude action. "If you expect to be fed, you will have to work for it." Her eyes narrowed. "I do not tolerate any fools on my ship. You will act orderly, and if you put one toe out of line, I'll throw you over board."

Eva felt fear strike in the pit of her stomach. Surely he couldn't be serious. A man would be arrested for such a crime. Despite her sudden naseua, Eva nodded and ducked her head. "You may stay in one of the rooms available on the lower decks. If you find any of this unfair, hold your tongue." With a smirk from the two men who Eva had suddenly took a disliking to, the captain lead her out into the open air.

A spray of salty water was surrounding the boat as it sped through the waves. She had been on vessels and ferries before, but her legs were still wobbling as she walked. It wasn't as rocky as the ferry she had rode last year in New York. Just thinking back to the bumpy ride made her stomach churn. Needless to say, she had thrown up a few times when they got to dry land.

As the S.S. Venture hit a large wave, Evalyn yipped and stumbled. Her side hit the railing before she collapsed to the floor. "Ouch." The pain stung at the palms of her hands. The man in front of her laughed shortly before hooking his hands under her elbows to pull her up on her feet. He lifted her with ease, making Eva's eyes widen slightly. "You'll need to gain your sea legs if you're going to survive on this ship."

"I thought I had decent sea legs, but apparently I was mistaken." She reached down and dusted her bruised hands on her hips.

"What's your name?"

Eva paused and glanced out at the sea. She's lied so much today, what would another one hurt. "Just call me Evie." She looked back at him, licking her lips quickly. "And yourself?"

"Captain Englehorn."

He turned on his heel and sped off, making Evie have to jog to keep up. They didn't stop until he had showed her a room she could stay in. It was cramped, and had a sink and dresser. A cot occupied the corner, with a few wool blankets on top. "Cozy." Eva muttered, opening the dresser door. It was empty except for a pair of sailor pants, colored a dark blue.

"Do these belong to someone?" She asked, holding the pants up. They were long, but small. Englehorn shook his head, a small smirk on his lips. "You can have them. I'll have someone bring a few change of shirts for you. What size do you think you would wear?" Evie stared at him incredulously. How dare he ask her what size she was? Did he have a decent bone in his body?

She turned away, her nose pointed up slightly with her lips pursed. "I don't think I should be telling you that."

"Well, if I don't have your size, then you'll just have to wear those pants shirtless." Eva stared at him with her jaw slack. "I'm sure my crew wouldn't mind." He turned to leave but was stopped by a hand gripping his shirt tail. "I suppose, judging by the size of your other men, I would be more of a small. Unless they come in sizes such as tree trunk. In that case, I'll just take the smallest."

"After you've dressed, clean the deck. The supplies are one floor down in the closet."

With that, he left Eva standing in the bedroom with her lips pursed. He expected her to clean the filthy deck? It was nearly lunch time and she was starving. She gripped the door frame and stuck her head out. "I have to clean, _now_?"

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

The shirt that Captain Englehorn had given to Eva was by no means a small. It seemed more like it would fit her father better than her. Luckily, Eva had a brilliant idea to wear her jacket over the sack-like shirt, making sure it was buttoned well enough not to expose her chest to the entire crew. After she had dressed, and tripped a few times going to the deck, Eva was beginning to regret leaving her sheltered life.

She made her way, a scrubbing brush in hand, to the deck. The sun was high in the sky, but leaning toward the west. Eva looked at the watch on her wrist. It was only 2:30. Sighing, she shook her hair out of her eyes and bent on her knees to scrub the mud and muck off of the deck surface.

For a good, long and tiring hour, Eva scrubbed from the starboard to the port. Her fingers ached from being wet and cold. She sat back, making her back pop all the way down her spine. The sun was setting now, casting it's red glow all around her. Sitting back on her heels, Eva welcomed the warmth of the sun's last rays on her face. She placed her fingers in between her knees to heat them up.

A pang of guilt hit her almost at once, knocking the wind out of her. Her breath was shakey as she took it in deeply. It was no doubt that she was homesick. It felt more like a disease, creeping up into her stomach. She longed for her nice warm bed, her pillows, her closet and tennis court. Why, oh why, did she have to be so foolish and run away like that.

'I have to go back. I can't live like this.' With her bottom lip quivering, Eva glanced back at the room where Captain Englehorn sat with his friends. His laughter could be heard over the crash of the waves against the bow. She dreaded the conversation she would have when she told him. He'd grow so angry, and stare at her with those cold, mean eyes. "Well, I can't be afraid of him forever...I just want to go home. I want to see my mother and father." Tears streamed down her dirty cheeks as she turned back to the sunset.

"I want to be good, and rich, and marry Mr. Carter---" Her eyebrows came together as quick as the words left her mouth. That wasn't what she wanted at all. Money didn't matter much to her, or it never had before. Of course, she had always had it at home. Eva whiped her cheeks of the tears and stood up, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Her mind reeled, thinking over the possibility of going home. Sure it would be hell to explain what had happened, but after a month or so, things would go back to normal. But, how long until the idea of marriage would be brought up again. Would she run away once more? What were the odds that she would find another generous captain?

As she blew her hair from her face, the thought of being Mrs. Evalyn Carter sprung into her mind. Being a housewife, doing everything for her wonderful husband, it wasn't Eva's cup of tea. But, of course, going back home meant she would most likely become exactly that. Or worse, she'd become just like her mother.

Her nostrils flared angrily at the mere thought. Now she was certain. She'd rather jump overboard and be shark food than become her mother. Eva snarled, gnashing her teeth together. She was so busy in her thoughts she didn't notice that the laughter from the captain had died. Nor did she see that she wasn't alone, standing beside the rail.

"If you're hungry, food will be served in half an hour." Eva spun around, gripping the rail quickly. Her heart beat thumped wildly against her chest at the sight of a man she hadn't had the oppurtunity to meet. He was staring at her hesitantly, as if he was afraid of her almost. With a nod, Eva bent low to pick up her scrubbing brush before the nervous man turned and walked back into the lower decks.

His boots, which were quite dirty, left muddy foot prints against the freshly washed floor. Staring down at the footprints, Eva growled and rewashed them away. Once she reached the last one, she stood and popped her knuckles, making her cold fingers ache for a moment. Now, once again, the floor was shining and sparkling under the orange sun.

She sat back and smiled at what she had accomplished. Never before had she cleaned much of anything, unless she didn't want the maids of her house to do it. And now, one day away from home and she's already succeeded in doing something she would have neve done before! But, her moment of pride came to an end when a bucket of grimey, muddy water came pouring from over head, soaking her from head to toe.

She screamed and stood up, only to lose her footing and fall back on her rear. The once clean deck was now covered in what looked like watery soot. "Oops! Didn't see you down there!" Shouted someone from above her.

Eva looked up and caught the sight of two men laughing at her misfortune. It fueled her quick temper, making her stand. "OOPS! You dump a bucketfull of...of grime on me and you give me an 'oops'! You did that on purpose and you know you did! You fat, ugly brute!"

"'EY!" The man leaned over the edge and pointed a stubby finger at her. "Watch what you say, girlie! I'm more than capable of smacking those words right back into your mouth." Eva looked beyond confused. She had never heard a more stupid argument.

"Am I suppose to be intimidated by that? It's pretty easy to threaten someone when you're not even eye level with them! Are you afraid of a little girl, like me?"

"Why, I oughta..." The man trailed off and disappeared. His heavy boots could be heard thumping on the stairs, matching the quickening speed of Eva's heartbeat. She looked around for something to hit the man with, but could only find the scrubbing brush that had been soiled by whatever she had been soaked with. Frightened, Eva ran into the lower deck, trying every door to hide into. Most of them were unlocked, and she knew that if she didn't find someone nicer and stronger than the man, she would be beaten to a pulp.

She turned a corner, whimpering when another door was locked. Whipping around, she found another door and tried the handle. It turned completely in her hand, and she wrenched the door open. At the sight of a half naked Captain Englehorn, Eva gasped and tried to control her curious eyes. Failing, she swept her gaze down his bare chest, as he jumped up and stared back at her. He spouted something in German, and as if he remembered that she couldn't understand him, he shook his head.

"I-I...I'm sorry! It's just, I'm being chased by this behemoth of a man---"

"THERE YOU ARE! I'm going to rip that mouth off of your pretty little---Oh, Captain Englehorn...I didn't think you were awake."

Eva smiled wickedly and stood beside the Captain, knowing he wouldn't allow the brute to hurt a girl. She didn't exaclty know that for sure, but she was hoping he was a gentleman. "Well, I am now. Will someone explain to me why you two were playing a game of cat and mouse?"

"She--"

"_He_ dumped a bucket of muck on top of me and your freshly washed floors! And when I confronted him about it, he resulted to violence. If it weren't for you, Captain Englehorn, I would be, more than likely, dead right now." Evie smiled proudly and held her chin high, glaring coldly to the sheepish looking man in front of her. The captain raised a curious eyebrow before turning to face his mate. "Is this true, Willem?"

He couldn't find a way around it. Probably due to his lack of intelligence, and nodded his head in shame. "I would've expected better than you. Whatever mess you made, clean it up." The one called Willem turned and walked back the opposite way, grumbling complaints under his breath. Relief flooded over Eva, although she could feel that the arguement between her and the monster wasn't over yet. Smiling, she turned to Captain Englehorn, blushing at his shirtless body.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off. "Already you're causing problems on my ship. Do you always attract confrontation, or do you just look for it?"

Eva was speechless. How could he be so cruel to her. She was only a girl getting picked on by a man twice her size. How is that looking for trouble? Her throat tightened with the threat of tears. She blinked rapidly and shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Captain Englehorn sighed and wiped a hand over his face. "I've lost count on how many times you've told me that today. Don't be sorry. Just try to stay out of everyone's way." With that, he stepped back into his quarters and shut the door in her face. Sniffing the tears away, Eva had suddenly lost her appetite. As she made her way back to her own room, she found that her homesickness had worn completely away. And all that was left was the thought of Captain Englehorn without a shirt.

**_AN- _**Hello again! I didn't think this story would get 1 review, let along 5...I hope there's much more to come! Also, I know there's a considerable amoung of age difference...but, if I'm thinking correctly, didn't this movie take place in the 30's? Alot of people, (my grandparents for one) married (no this isn't a marriage fic..but still) and had about 13 years of age difference. And, if you still think it's icky...don't worry, she'll have a birthday soon Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ok? K!

When Evalyn Henley grows tired of being ordered around like one of her servants, she decides she is in need of her own life, independence and adventure. And where does she go looking for it? On the open seas, of course.

**Chapter 3**

Night came and brought a heavy set of dark clouds above the ocean. Eva, who had grown hungry after all and ate like she hadn't been fed in a month, was propped against the railing. Her gaze was upward, and she was slightly annoyed that the stars were hidden behind the blanket of rain clouds. All of her life, the bright lights of the city hindered the sky from sparkling.

One of her favorite memories was going to their summer house in Georgia where the stars shown like diamonds. Sighing heavily, Eva took a seat on the floor (which Willem had cleaned halfheartedly) and stuck her legs under the rails to dangle along the side of the ship. There were still patches of muddy floor that was left un touched.

It annoyed Eva to no end.

Still, she wasn't going to clean up another mess that she didn't make. With a sigh, the young girl leaned back on the palms of her hand and leaned to the side to look up at the room where Captain Englehorn inhabited most of the time. He was standing at the wheel, staring out at the sea. The orange glow from the cigarette lit his face as he took a drag from it.

Eva tilted her head to the side absentmindedly and stared at the man. He had to be twelve years her senior, and yet Eva thought he was more handsome than any boy she had ever met. Perhaps it was the fact that she had never 'associated' herself with men like him. He was a sailor, she was a debutante. She rolled her eyes at herself, angry that she had even classified herself as that.

Perhaps her want for independance was because of that reason. She was tired of being classified as a...well, a girl. Girl's marry, they have children, they die. Women, on the other hand, do more. A woman can make her own decisions, she can go anywhere, see and speak to whomever she wants. But, the fact that Evalyn wasn't a woman was ever present in the front of her mind.

She was just a girl.

Eva looked back up at Captain Englehorn, watching him as he flicked the cigarette far out enough so it landed in the water. She followed it with her eyes until it disappeared out of the lights from the ship, fading into the blackness of the water. Her eyes floated back up to him. He was talking to one of his men, occasionaly looking back out into the open, watching the storm that threatened to approach.

Eva blinked, feeling a small smirk tug at her lips. He looked comfortable where he was, as if he belonged at the helm of a ship. A rumble spread through the sky, making the stare the girl had on the captain turn upwards. Rain drop after rain drop pelted her from above as her stomach twisted with nervousness. She had never been out at sea during a thunderstorm.

Visions of the ship capsizing flooded her mind, making her grip the railing a little tighter. "You better get away from the edge." A voice called down from the helm. Eva turned and looked up at Captain Englehorn. He was smiling, as if a storm was just another moment in his day-to-day life. It wasn't a problem to him. 'I'd have a much better chance of surviving this if I were with him.' Eva mused, walking toward the ladder of stairs that led to the helm.

She climbed them quickly and glared at the sight of Willem. He was grinning toothily at her, as if promising he wasn't finished with her. Eva turned and faced the bow of the ship, amazed how different things looked from the new point of view. It was a bit frightening, seeing the lightening spreading through the clouds. The rain was coming down harder now, making the experienced Captain grip the tiller a bit tighter.

"Looks like it's going to be a rough'n." Another nameless man said from behind Eva. He gently pushed her aside to exit the room. His footsteps pounded on the stairs. Willem stood up and all but shoved the girl out of the way as he left. "How rude." Eva said, straightening her baggy shirt.

She had grown used to the feel of her new pants, but still wished they weren't as long. They had to be rolled up three times just so she wouldn't trip over them every other step. Taking in a shaking breath, Eva turned to her companion and smiled. He didn't return it, only looked back out at the storm. "How often do you encounter storms out here?"

"A few."

"And...how many have you successfully navigated through?" She gulped back her nervousness as fat raindrops hit the roof and deck. It was getting hard to see very far out.

Captain Englehorn smiled suddenly, showing his white teeth. "We're not going to die, if that's what you're afraid of."

"Actually, I'm more scared of the thought of being thrown into the sea...with sharks." She looked at him now, laughing nervously as she gripped the piece of equipment under her hand.

In a matter of seconds, the wind started up, rocking the ship back and forth like it was merely a toy boat. Bigger waves were crashing against them, spreading a sheet of water over the deck. If she had known that it would be washed like this, Eva wouldn't have worked so hard at scrubbing it. Something under her hands was clicking, making her step back to look. It was some sort of meter, spinning like mad every time the ship rocked back and forth.

Nervously, Eva pointed to it and turned to Captain Englehorn. "It's nothing to worry about." He grunted as a wave jerked the rudder of the boat, making the wheel start to spin out from under his hands.

A wave, nearly as tall as the side of the ship, came crashing out of now where, slamming into the S.S. Venture. The ship turned slightly, making Eva stumble against the wall. She collapsed onto the floor with an 'oof'. Her arm was bleeding slightly from being slid against the corner of a protruding wall. Almost instantly, all color drained from her face and she felt herself gag.

It wasn't painful, in fact, she had barely felt it. But, the sight of her own blood sickened her the most. "I think I'm going to be sick." She mumbled moments before emptying the contents of her stomach into the very same bucket that had held the gunk that she had been splattered with earlier. Even through her illness, Eva smirked, mumbling. "Revenge is sweet."

By the time she stood back up, the seas were calming themselves down. The waves had shrunk and weren't making such an impact on the boat anymore. They rocked back and forth as the heavy rain subsided, making way to the light sprinkling that followed a storm. Eva sat against the wall, her eyes closed. She knew they would betray her and look toward the blood smeared down her arm.

The mere thought made her stomach turn over. Before she had time to open her eyes, Captain Englehorn had took her arm in his grasp to inspect it. His eyes were narrowed in concentration before he moved his gaze up to her face. "You've got a few splinters...You may want to close your eyes." Eva was on the verge of asking him to repeat what he had said, since she was so entranced by his closeness, but she didn't get a chance.

Englehorn reached into his back pocket, pulled out a knife and flipped it open. Eva's eyes shut tight before she felt the terrible pain of him digging out the splinters. Two fat tears made a watery trail down her cheeks as she tried not to throw up again. With every move the knife made, Eva felt her throat tighten, making her force down a gag.

Finally, with the click of the knife, Eva was able to open here eyes. A small strip of cloth was being pressed against her arm and tied underneath. She swallowed hard. "Thank you."

"Were you sick from the blood, or the storm?"

"A bit of both." Englehorn smiled and helped her to her feet. However, her knees weren't ready, and the buckled under her. She crumpled against the captain and smiled sheepishly up at him. "I think I'm still a bit woozy."

"Why don't you rest. I'll be back to check on you." He left before she could agree. Eva sighed, feeling her pulse race. Why was it that she could be so disgusted with every other male on the planet, but when she was near Englehorn, her body took an opposite direction.

A moment later, he did return and together, they made their way down to the deck. Once Eva was at her door, she turned to smile at the captain. Her lips twisted upward in her trademark, innocent smile, but it faltered quite quickly. Before she even had a chance to mutter thank you, Captain Englehorn was rounding the corner, his back to her.

"Thanks." She mumbled, throwing her shoulder against her door to open it. When the door swung open, colliding against the back of an over-turned chair, Eva caught sight of her jumbled room.

Her cot was over turned, and the bag she had brought with her, that only had a deck of cards and some money and private belongings, was empty, the contents laying randomly around the room. Her mouth dropped open, as she knealt down to straighten up her things. It wasn't as though she didn't have a clue who did this; she knew exactly who it was. But, there was no proof that he did it.

Especially in a chaotic setting as the storm was that just passed. It could be anybody, even though she highly doubted that the other men had a quarrel with her.

"Oh well, I can't let this depress me. If he wants to behave like a neanderthal, then he can. It isn't like I'm going to be on this ship for long." The thought made the girl stand up and sigh. Only 24 hours on the ship, and she doesn't want to leave. It was typical of her, to look for someone to mooch off of. She would never be able to make it alive wherever the S.S. Venture docked next.

Brushing her stray hair out of her face, Eva bent down to straighten her cot. As she patted the pillow and fixed the sheet, she noticed something very peculair...The framed photograph of her family was taken out of the frame...and ripped right down the middle. Blinking, Eva picked up the torn picture and stuffed it back in her pocket, hoping Willem didn't know who the Henley's were.

"Of course not. He's only a sailor. A stupid, ignorant one at that...Of course he doesn't know." She twisted her hands in her lap as she sat silently on the cot. He couldn't know...

**_AN- _**HI! Omg, I'm so happy about the feedback I'm getting. I never expected to have this many reviews! And I would LOVE to thank you individually, but I think I read a new rule that won't let us do that anymore..Oh well. I'm sorry for the wait on this one...I had a big problem at college, and I just couldn't find time to write. And as for Englehorn's name..I am now taking suggestions. I like the idea of just calling him Thomas...but I'd like to see what all of you think! Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the firs two! I'll try to make it up!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ok? K!**

When Evalyn Henley grows tired of being ordered around like one of her servants, she decides she is in need of her own life, independence and adventure. And where does she go looking for it? On the open seas, of course.

**AN:** Sorry this is a rather short chapter...

**Chapter 4**

Ever since Eva was a girl, living in a town with many sailors and captains of ships, she had known women were bad luck on ships. Of course, being the strong doubter that she was, never believed it. Until, that is, she boarded the S.S. Venture...and then she found out the truth.

Women on board a ship didn't bring bad luck...bad luck was brought to them. That was why fisherman and sailors were men. Women didn't have the heart or strength to deal with all of the nonsense and over all horrible luck they were dealt with.

For two nights, Eva hadn't slept. She could barely eat due to a sudden sea sickness that sent her sprinting toward the rails every hour. Her legs wobbled with every wave they crashed into, and her knees were bruised beyond recognition from falling to the hard deck. Currently, the teenager was sitting on the edge of her bed, holding a small silver bucket in her lap.

Her face was sickly and pale, and she looked terribly thin from lack of food. The more friendly men of the S.S. Venture checked on her when the shifts changed, making sure she wasn't passed out or dead. Eva sighed, thinking at least with either of those options, she'd get to sleep. It was nearly noon now, and she hadn't even tried to make it out the door of her cabin.

It was a feat just moving into a laying position. After her stomach settled, Eva set the pail down and leaned against the wall, pressing the heel of her hands into her eyes. Her head hurt with a migraine. She wasn't sure if she had the flu, or some sea disease. "Maybe I'm alergic to sailors." She mumbled, rubbing her itching eyes.

"It would be a pity if you were." A voice suddenly split through her misery, making Eva start at the sight of Englehorn. He was smiling sympathetically as he leaned against the door frame. A cup of steaming liquid was in one hand. Eva hesitated, not knowing if Englehorn was the kind of man that would help someone sick...or if he had the steaming drink for himself.

"I had Morgan make you a remedy for your flu. It's a terrible illness on the sea, and I'm sure you'll feel better after drinking this." He handed her the mug, the handle pointing toward her. She took it reluctantly, staring down at it as if it may be poison. Glancing up at the captain, Eva closed her eyes and sipped the hot drink. It tasted like hot cider and a terrible whisky. Eva gagged, her eyes watering from the sting in her throat.

"What is this?" She croaked, setting the mug on her nightstand. Englehorn laughed raspily and took the cup back. "I'm not exactly sure...But, it works. You'll be back on your feet in no time."

Eva licked her lips and nodded, not sure why she was trusting him. She sighed and looked back up at her captain. "When did you learn English?" This question seemed to shock him somewhat. His eyebrows raised high on his forehead as he looked away from Eva quickly. For a moment, she feared she had pried a bit too much. But, Englehorn shrugged simply. "I'm not exactly sure. I was taught from an early age."

Satisfied with that short, vague answer, Eva nodded and felt her stomach soothing. Whatever was in that cup, she wanted more of it. Pointing to the mug, Eva didn't know how to properly ask for more. Of course, her mother tried to teach her manners a long time ago, but she never paid attention. Second helpings were unheard of at the Henley mansion.

Englehorn seemed to understand what she meant, though. With a smile, he set the mug on her night stand and walked toward the doorway. He paused before leaving, his hand on the door knob. "It will make you tired. When you wake up, we'll probably be docked." The words barely sunk into her head, as she slid back against her bed. As her mind swirled into a dream, her eyes narrowed. Docked?

Indeed, the S.S. Venutre was docked and half the crew was off the boat to ramble around the port. Eva rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she stumbled out of her cabin and onto the deck to look out at where they were. She wasn't familiar with any of it. The men she could see working along the docks, were very tan, and black headed. A few were fishing next to the S.S Venture and stared at her hesitantly.

"Good mornin', sleepy 'ead." A voice came from behind her. Eva turned to see Morgan making his way up from the lower levels of the ship. He was carrying a bag, and had a small purse chained to his hip. It jingled with every step he took. "I 'ope you got a few good nights sleep, eh?"

Eva nodded, covering her mouth as she yawned. "Yes sir."

"Aw, none o' that 'sir' mess! I ain' but fifty-two years of age. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going ou' for a bit o' plunderin." The old, bearded cook bustled down the gangplank and didn't cast a glance back. Eva wondered if he was serious. Was he actually a plunderer? How exciting!

Smiling, Eva put a hand to her stomach and was surprised to find that it did not ache and cause her to double over. But, there was a feeling of anxiety pitted deep in her gut to replace her flu. This would be her new home. Her new, fishy smelling home. Groaning back her sickness, Eva turned to make her way back to her room to gather her things. She knew what she'd get herself into as soon as she boarded the ship. And yet, here she was, wishing this day had never came.

If only she could stay with--

"Where are you going, Evie?" A raspy voice called from behind her. Eva turned to stare at Captain Englehorn, busy with winding a rope to be tied away. He wouldn't expect her to leave her things and go off in uncharted territory without any belongings to her name. She pointed over her shoulder toward the stairs, opening her lips to speak, but couldn't make words.

"What sort of gentleman would I be if I left you here?" His words shocked Eva so much, that she had to grip the side of the wall for support. Here was the man reminding her everyday that she would have to leave his ship when they docked next, telling her that he wasn't letting her leave yet. "I'm sure I could use you until we dock next. Go rest more. Tomorrow's a long day for you."

"Why do you say that?" Eva took the rope Englehorn handed her and tied it around a spoke. She had learned how to tie a decent knot since she came aboard, and smiled when her skill was apparent. "I think you would be more helpful at the helm of the ship." Englehorn cast his eyes toward the cabin where he occupied his days. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the sight of the little room with the wheel.

"So you can keep an eye on me?" Her eyebrow lifted as the man took a long drag of his cigarette.

"I guess you could say that. I've moved Willem to look out during the night. He'll be sleeping most of the day away." Eva thanked him with a smile, tapping her fingernails against the railing under her. The little town where they had docked was built on the hillside. Red roofed houses lit the sun's reflection like mirrors, making Eva shield her eyes. "Where are we?" She turned back to the man by her side.

He was looking out over the village, puffing away at his cigarette as if he would never have another again in his life. Eva frowned at his habit before looking back at the docks. "Spain."

Her eyes buldged as Eva's lips parted in an 'O' shape. She had never left America before...She had never even been in foreign soil. "May I...go to the village? I've never been to Europe before."

"You're no prisoner. Just be weary. There are many untrustworthy sailors docking here." Englehorn gave her a look that made her blood freeze momentarily in her veins. She didn't want to go that bad. They would dock somewhere else, somewhere more exciting. She would just go then.

Before Eva could even agree with herself to that option, she felt a hand take hers, leading her toward the ramp that lead to the dock. Englehorn was ahead of her, guiding her down onto the docks. "They won't look twice at you if you have another man by your side." He grinned at himself, letting her hand fall back to her side. She was amazed how much her skin tingled at the feel of his hand.

"I'm not sure I trust you enough to keep me safe, Captain." She was only playing, but the look in Englehorn's eyes was clear that he was slightly hurt. He masked it quickly, as if he was surprised he let his guard down, if only for a second. Eva nudged his side with her shoulder, smiling up at him. "I'm only joking. Now, give me the grand tour."

**_AN- _**HI! Thanks SOO much for all these reviews! I couldn't ask for better readers! Hugs to everyone! Also, I've just decided on Thomas as his name. It fits very nicely. Sorry for the delay on this chapter. OH! There was a question about their ages and such. This happened before King Kong in my mind, only because I'm not a fan of retelling the King Kong story in my own words. I can't do a good job at it. And it comes out seeming fake and unrealistic. But, Englehorn will be about 32-34. Something like that, it doesn't really matter! OH! Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ok? K!**

When Evalyn Henley grows tired of being ordered around like one of her servants, she decides she is in need of her own life, independence and adventure. And where does she go looking for it? On the open seas, of course.

**AN:** No warnings...nothing to say...Just read

**Chapter 5: The Deal**

After Eva and Englehorn took a stroll around the small port, the girl complained of a terrible headache. It had come on so strong that she had to be helped up the gangplank of the ship. Morgan quickly batched up a new pot of the steaming liquid that soothed her the night before, and she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Englehorn waited for the cook to finish up in her quarters before the portly man exited and shut the door with a soft click behind him. He ran a hairy hand over his face and sighed as he glanced down at the empty mug. "I don' feel righ' doin' this cap'n."

"Doing what? You aren't doing anything except taking orders."

"But, she's a sweet girl."

Englehorn smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. His face, tan from the hours and hours spent under the sun, turned into that of someone plotting something dark and sinister. He almost felt the urge to laugh minacally. "A sweet girl indeed. A sweet girl who is getting me a sweet amount of money."

"But, cap'n." Morgan followed the younger, more handsome man to the lower decks. As soon as they reached the kitchens, Morgan continued. "She ran from that home for a reason. Maybe she was bein' abused. Ever think abou' that?"

"It's not my problem."

"Cap'n."

"Enough of this. She's not my problem...or won't be until we dock back at America. Her parents are expecting her home." Englehorn smiled again, clipping his old friend on the shoulder. "And if they're willing to pay for her arrival back, then who am I to deny them of that?" With nothing more of the matter said, Englehorn flashed another wicked smile before hurrying up to take his shift at the helm. If this girl was who Willem expected her to be, then in a matter of days, they were going to be very rich.

!i!i!i!i

Evalyn woke with a start, sitting up with a deep gasp in her lungs. Her nightmares were terrible. All of her fears of falling overboard in the ship were pushed to the back of her mind during the day, and at night, resurfaced as terribly, haunting dreams.

Sighing, she wiped the sweat off of her temple and slipped a makeshift robe over her bare arms. She had found an extra large sailors shirt, designed for winter temperatures, and used all of her sewing talents (which were miniscule) to make it a bit more comfortable. At least now she could go out on the deck with her negligee and not seem like a floozy.

The moon was hidden behind a patch of white, cottony clouds. Every so often she could see it peeking through a gap, shining down on the water to make it sparkle. Eva smiled and leaned against the rail, thankful for the fresh air on her face, no matter how salty it tasted.

Spreading her hands across the railing, Eva turned to peek up at the helm, smiling once her eyes locked onto that orange glow of a cigarette. For some reason, it comforted her to know that Englehorn was at the helm tonight.

She knew he slept most of the day, waking around dusk to take his place. She turned to look back at the sea, but immediately looked back. Her eyebrows raised and a sudden amount of anxiety took hold of her insides. Willem was at Englehorn's side. The two looked to be in a serious conversation, yet Englehorn never looked away from the horizon.

Her heart raced beneath her chemise, and she was afraid the men would hear the thumping. Eva held her hand to her throat and wished Willem would just dive into the ocean and swim to the bottom. Swim or sink.

He was as large as a sinking ship, maybe he would go down like one also. Eva chewed on her lower lip. She knew he had seen the picture of her family. It was ripped and taken from the frame. Only someone who was deranged and on the verge of being psychotic would do something like that.

But, maybe the men were just conversing about sailor things. Perhaps discussing what port to dock at next, what to deliver next-- Eva narrowed her eyes. She didn't have the faintest clue as to what exactly Englehorn did with his ship.

He hadn't mentioned anything as to what they were actually doing on the sea. But, no one was forbidden to sail. Everyone had a right to. Maybe Englehorn just liked to travel. "Now I'm just being naive." She growled, making her way back to her quarters. She kept to the shadows, even though it was very late into the evening and the sailors she knew were asleep already.

Which was exactly where she should be. But, even as she laid on her small, comfortable cot, sleep didn't come to her. Fear of nightmares and fear of Willem haunted her until the sun lit the hallway beyond her door. Eva glanced at it quickly before dressing. She wanted to catch Englehorn before he took his leave. Although, that wasn't until noon.

Still, she wanted to talk to him and see if he acted any different.

"If I were back home, roosters would just now be crowing." The sun was still directly above the eastern horizon, making Eva yawn. She wasn't used to getting up early, or staying awake until morning. Even the sight of the sun made her wish she had willed herself to sleep a few hours ago.

Thanking the heavens above, Eva was happy to see Willem gone for the morning. No doubt, he was probably taking another peek at her belongings. The thought made her shudder visibly, causing Englehorn to raise an eyebrow at her. "Feeling better?" He asked, turning back to the nobs and switches on the board beside the wheel. Eva stared at them in curious confusion before shrugging. "I guess so."

"Good."

Silence fell between them. Fear gripped Eva's heart. He wasn't speaking to her, or more than usual. It had to mean something. With her fingers shaking, Eva let her fingers dance nervously over the wheel. She accidentally turned it a hair to the left, but it was enough to make Englehorn straighten. He grabbed the wheel and turned it back to where it was, as if he could feel the tiny turn of the rudder.

Eva's face lit up in embarassment. She was so ignorant, and he only made her feel more stupid with the looks he gave her. He knew. He had to know.

'I should just jump over board and end my life now. It's not going to get any better.'

"Do you know Morse Code?" He asked suddenly, knocking Eva out of her sucidal thoughts. She shook her head before realizing with his back turned, he couldn't see her. She cleared her throat and stepped beside him. "No. What is it?"

He sent her that look that told her he was questioning her sanity, before pointing to a device. It looked almost like a very miniture sewing machine, with a flat knob across the top. She reached for it, but Englehorn took her hand and dropped it at her side. "Morse Code is an international language. Ships talk to the port master to see if there are storms in the area, or other such things." He smiled quickly, before taking her hand and holding it over the flattened knob.

He pushed her finger against it, which seemed very peculiar to Eva. But she was too engrossed in the feel of his skin against hers to care what the hell he was doing. When he had finished, Englehorn dropped her hand. "What did you do?"

"Spelled your name."

"You did? But, there are no letters."

The captain sighed before pointing to the knob she had previously pushed numerous times. "The letters are represented with dots or dashes. One dot for the 'E'. Three dots and a dash for the 'V'. Two dots for the 'I' and another dot for an 'E'." Englehorn demonstrated each letter with quick pushes to the device. Evalyn smiled in dazed wonder at the machine, not able to wait to try it out for herself.

She was fascinated. So much that the previous fear of Englehorn knowing who she was, was pushed to the corner of her mind. It sat among her fear of capsizing and falling overboard. She would deal with it in her nightmares.

"What are the other letters?" She asked, pushing the device in random order. She had probably just said a bit of profanity to the reciever of her message, and was contemplating on sending a 'sorry' to them. As more of the crew woke to relieve the others of their duty, Eva watched as Englehorn wrote out the alphabet. It looked like a foreign language when she stared at the dots and dashes.

But, she was determined to learn it. At least it would impress the captain. Although it was something so simple, Eva was sure he would just congratulate her on not being an idiot for once.

Chewing her bottom lip, Eva sat in a discarded chair and practiced the code by tapping her fingernails against her chair. Hours passed, and she was beginning to string words together. She had learned her name...Only the first three letters of it, but it made sense.

Every once in a while, to take a break from concentrating, the girl would stare at Englehorn's back. Or in lucky cases, catch him glancing back at her. He would pretend he was reading some charts, and had fooled her for a while. But she had caught his gaze and knew that, since there was nothing over her head but blank wall, he was looking at her.

With noon approaching, Eva felt the more urge to impress Englehorn. She began tapping without looking at the chart, and even strung sentences that said things. Of course, when she realized Englehorn did infact know Morse Code, she stuck to names. It was a good thing she didn't code that she thought he was handsome. That would have been down right embarassing.

Before retiring for a few hours rest, the captain turned to the Morse code machine and tapped away. The dots and dashes jumbled together, confusing her. Every once in a while, she would catch a few letters. And twice, the could have sworn he had spelled her name. But, many words have E's and A's in them. Frowning, Eva stood up and folded the slip of paper with the code on it.

"I'm going to go eat. Have a nice sleep." She smiled faintly as he gave her a slight nod. He was busy studying the framed charts on the walls. Eva was almost reluctant to go, wishing she could run back in the small room and throw her arms around his waist. 'Oh, don't be rediculous! Not a week ago, you couldn't stand the sight of men. Now you can't stand the sight of _leaving_ a man behind!'

Too angry to eat, Eva sat in her room, pouting even though she wouldn't admit it. She was angry at herself for thinking so foolishly about Captain Englehorn. Of course he was handsome, and charming, and had an accent that sent shivers down Eva's spine, but she should never act on those feelings. He was a sailor, for heaven's sake! Eva didn't exactly know what being a sailor had to do with her predicament, but she needed to place the blame on something other than herself.

"I wonder how long it will be before he dumps me off in some deserted, cannibalistic, remote place?" She crossed her arms over her chest, oblivious to the fact that Englehorn had just sent word to the American coast guard that Evalyn Henley was found, safe, and returning to her family in just a few weeks.

**_AN- _**Phew. I know it's taking me longer, and longer to put new chapters out. But, school is killing me. I thought that by cutting my hours down, I wouldn't have it so bad...I was wrong. They just decided to make all of the classes _I_ have...super hard. Between my four classes, I have tests every week. Ok, enough complaints! I don't think anyone expected this turn of events! Also, expect more of a harsher Captain Englehorn...And remember, he's only nice to Eva's face. Tsk tsk. What will we do with him? What I have in mind involves handcuffs, and whipped cream... Sounds like a reasonable punishment! Please review! TA TA!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ok? K!**

When Evalyn Henley grows tired of being ordered around like one of her servants, she decides she is in need of her own life, independence and adventure. And where does she go looking for it? On the open seas, of course.

**AN:** Dun dun dun!

**Chapter 6: Overboard**

It was already 4:30 in the afternoon when Evalyn was awakened by the sound of heavy footsteps pounding down the hallway. She sat up in bed, clutching the blanket tightly to her chest, afraid that some monster of a man, like Willem would barrel into her room and kill her. Of course, that was highly improbable, since she hadn't done anything worth getting that kind of punishment.

She settled back down once the footsteps faded away. Yet, her pulse still raced. "I sure slept the day away..."

As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got dressed in the pants and over-sized shirt, Eva opened her door. Taking one step out into the hallway, Eva could hear shouts from the men on deck. She whirled around and headed straight up the stairs to see the men busying themselves when tying ropes, carrying things, and other sailor jobs that she wasn't familiar with yet.

A man ran by her, pausing only to greet her. "S'cuse me. You better get back down there. Looks like it'll be an ugly one." He trailed off before explaining to Eva what he was even talking about.

She furrowed her brow and stepped up completely onto the deck. On the horizon, where the sun should have been starting to set, were massive black clouds. They rose up high, turning white the taller they got. Eva stared at them, pressing her hand to her mouth. She had seen clouds like this before, during last summer's hurricane season. But, it was still spring.

Before she could even register the fact that they were about to drive right into a hurricane, an arm reached out and shoved Eva back. She collided with the stair rail and managed to steady herself. Willem smirked as he passed her, satisfied that with just his little touch he was able to practically knock Eva down. She stared at him dumbfoundedly and rubbed the spot on her chest where he had slammed into.

"Fat, ugly brute." She mumbled.

Wrapping her arms around her waist, Eva stayed close to the stairs, not exactly sure what to do. She was no use anywhere except to clean. How rediculous she'd look out in the middle of a storm, sweeping the deck. "Don't want you boys to have a filthy deck, now would we?" She rolled her eyes at the thought and turned to make her way back into her own room.

She trusted Captain Englehorn with his own ship. He's been through many storms before, and even last week, manuevered through one quite well. Leaving shiply matters to the ones who were used to it, Eva sat on her small cot and stared at the room around her. She was beginning to forget how her old room looked. She remembered the nice, large bed. Who would forget that after sleeping on a dincy mat for three weeks?

Minutes ticked by, and little by little, Eva began to feel the ship turning slightly. It would have gone unnoticed if she hadn't looked at the cup of water sitting on her nightstand. The water level was leaning, making Eva stand quickly to her feet.

She could feel herself tilting the same way. Feeling her heart leap into her throat, she walked out onto the deck and gasped. The clouds were just about on them now, and lightning would streak through them every few seconds.

The water was getting choppier and the men's faces looked more and more serious. No one hardly spoke. Were they worried? Did they have a reason to be worried? Eva looked up into the helm of the ship, trying to make out Captain Englehorn's expression. He wasn't staring at the storm, but toward the south, the same position the ship was turning.

But what frightened Eva the most, was the way he didn't look calm at all. Even from down below, on the deck, Eva noticed he was sweating. She ran to the stairs, weaving in and out of the rushing men. Her feet flew up the steps, taking them two at a time. She looked at the clouds from here, making her heart pound harder beneath her chest. No wonder Englehorn was sweating. The dark storm looked even more ominous.

The sun had stopped shining through patches of them. It was as if this storm was eclipsing the light. Eva gulped and ran up to the helm, stopping in the doorway. Willem was standing at the charts and other bits of machinery while Englehorn was at the wheel. He glanced at her and held back a sudden urge to growl. She was the last person he wanted to see right now.

At the sight of Eva, Willem turned around and pointed out to the deck. "If you don't get yer little ass back down there, I'll throw you down."

"I have every right to be up here! I want to know what's happening."

"Open yer eyes, then!" Willem shouted, reaching to grab the girl by the neck and possibly throttle her. Eva squeeked before Englehorn reached out and gripped Willem by the collar of the shirt, barking harsh orders in his native language. Whatever he had said, made Willem extremely angry. They continued shouting at each other, making Eva cover her ears. "Stop it!" She screamed.

Englehorn looked at her, glancing back at the storm before giving Willem one final order in German. The disgruntled man stormed out of the room, shouting curses to everyone who crossed his path. Eva looked down at her feet as Englehorn returned to the wheel. "I'm sorry. I-I just didn't..." She didn't know how to continue, fearing he'd yell at her the same way he had to Willem.

It was the first time she saw him angry like that.

It scared her more than the storm did. "Go back to your room."

"Why? I'd rather stay up here--"

"And do what? Fall over board? This isn't like the little storms you've ever experienced. This is worse. And about to get more so." Eva bit her lip and gripped the door frame tightly in her hands. The ship bounced against a wave, sending the S.S. Venture pointed into the storm. "Can't you...turn it more?" Eva found herself leaning away from the clouds, as if her body would be enough to make it move.

"Would you like us to capsize?" He sighed in annoyance as another wave pounded them toward the storm. "If we do go into it, at least we won't experience the worst."

"Aren't the worst winds on the outside?" Englehorn gave her a look of contempt which shut Eva up quickly. She ducked her head and squeezed herself into a corner, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. But, it wasn't going too well. Englehorn steered the large ship over a wave, that Eva was sure was twice as big as her house back home, and sent her flying.

She landed on Englehorn's boots, and like the domino effect, he collapsed backwards. Eva squeezed her eyes shut as the man came crashing down on top of her. She screamed and pulled her arms protectively over her head. Before she could even get kicked in the head, the ship lurched sideways. Both the captain and the unlucky girl slid across the floor. Eva opened her eyes in time to see the open door coming closer and closer.

She screamed again and readied herself for the fall out the door and into the ocean. Except, all she felt was a hand grip her ankle, pulling her back in. "Damnit!" Englehorn shouted, pulling Eva's leg as he gripped the wheel. The ship righted itself but not before being slammed by another wave.

Even the crew, who's experience went far beyond what Eva was used to, shouted and grabbed whatever they could.

Too scared to think rationally, Eva threw her arms around Englehorn's waist and held on for her dear life. She was too young to die. At least, to die without ever being _this_ close to a man. Eva's vision swam as she came to her senses. Here she was, on the verge of dying in a watery, painful death, and she was just happy she got to hug a man.

"Get off of me." He growled, trying to pry Eva's hands from his body while steering the ship.

"I can't! I don't want to die! I'm too young!"

Just as the words came spewing from her mouth, Englehorn ripped her from himself and held her about her shoulders. Shakily, Eva turned her panic stricken face toward the captain. Her tears spilled over her cheeks, making Englehorn roll his eyes. "Stop crying." Eva sobbed more, dropping to her knees as the man turned to the wheel. He tried to keep his attention on the rising winds and towering waves, but it was useless.

He couldn't stop glancing down to make sure if Eva was alright. He didn't need to lose her now, not after comfirming he had found her. Especially with the large amount of money hanging over her head.

But, even though he didn't admit it, Englehorn knew he genuinely didn't want her to get hurt. He had seen to many people die from panic and fear. He wouldn't wish that fate on her, no matter how annoying she was.

The rain pelted the ship's deck as the storm barreled over head. The clouds looked black now. Englehorn gripped the wheel tighter and glanced down at the sobbing girl at his feet. The water looked as if it were a whirlool, swirling under them.

Eva risked a peek over the edge of the window and felt her stomach hit the floor. It was hopeless. She was going to die, and it was definate now. Wailing, Eva brought her hands to her face and cried. "I should've stayed in my room! At least I wouldn't be sent over board...I don't want to di-i-ie!"

The captain rolled his eyes once more and gently shoved Eva over so he could turn the wheel against a wave. It jarred the S.S. Venutre, nearly tipping her over. Eva stumbled and gripped the morse code machine. Unfortunately, she also gripped the wires and pulled them from the machine, disconnecting all contact they had with anyone else. Englehorn heard the horrible tear and jerked his head to Eva.

She held the wires up and cried harder. "I'm so sorry! We're going to die now aren't we? Oh, God! I'm so sorry!"

"Has anyone ever told you, you're bad luck?"

Eva cried more and resisted the urge to run back into her cabin. She was only staying because she would never make it down the stairs. Or, that's what she told herself.

As another wave pounded the ship, Englehorn gripped Eva around her waist and held her against his hip. Through her teary eyes, she could see the men on the deck, running around. From up where she was, it looked like they didn't have a clue what they were doing. Water was pelting her face now, making her frozen cheeks feel like they were being stung. She whiped her hand over face, pulling her hair out of her eyes.

In the distance, a large, grey mass caught her eyes. She squinted and tried to make it out. "What is that?" She asked with a shaking voice. Englehorn followed her gaze and blanched. His grip tightened around her waist as he pulled the rope of a bell violently. It rang out, barely audible over the roar of the wind and thunder. The men on the deck turned to see the tidal wave, barely in enough time to grip something and hold on.

"I'm going to die...and I never kissed anyone." Eva was becoming delusional with fear. She had never anticipated on that day when she fell asleep in the S.S. Venture's cabin that she would die like this. No one ever anticipates it. But here it was. Eva bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, just waiting for the white light. Instead, she was met by a slight pressure against her mouth.

Blinking her eyes open, Eva came face to face with Englehorn. His eyes were open, staring into her own. Englehorn moved his hand from her waist to her neck as his lips seperated her own. She couldn't move. Faintly, she could feel her mouth opening, inviting him, but it was so dizzying she didn't exactly know what to do next. Just as quickly as it had happened, the man broke away and pushed Eva down to the floor. "Hold on to something."

She nodded and followed his command. She reached over and gripped the leg of the wheel, pushing herself under the bar it sat on. Her lips tingled as tears slid across them. They were numb, as if they had been pressed against ice cubes. Eva squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the wave to slam against the ship. She jerked and her forehead came crashing against the very thing that she held on to to save her life.

Her scream died on her lips as she fell unconcious, watching the blurry image of Englehorn's boots fade to black in her mind.

Eva felt something very cold and wet pour over her head. Her hearing came to first, but it was as if she had a pillow over her head to muffle every sound. Voices were around her. Another cup of water poured over her head, but this time, she felt a searing pain in her left eyebrow.

She winced and laid still, only to be jarred awake by a slap to her jaw. She sat upright and gripped her aching head before crying out. Her lips were chapped and cracked as she opened her mouth to let out a loud protesting shout. "That hurt!" Eva growled, blinking her eyes open.

A face was swimming in front of her, still blurred by her bump to her head. She shook the dizziness off and rubbed her eyes. Englehorn appeared in front of her, soaking wet. His hair was stuck against his forehead and his hat had been lost in the storm. Eva smiled and felt sleepy. She closed her eyes and leaned over to fall back asleep, but Englehorn stopped her, pulling her to her feet.

"You can't sleep."

"But I'm sleepy."

"We have to bandage your head." He sounded cold, as if he didn't really care if she got bandaged or not. Eva opened her eyes and looked off the helm, onto the deck.

It was littered with water, pieces of wood from the ship, and even a sopping wet shirt laid against the deck floor. Eva shook her head and leaned against Englehorn as they made their way down the stairs. The sun still hadn't came out, Eva observed. She laid her head against his shoulder. "Is the storm over?"

"Yes."

"Why isn't the sun shining?"

"It's night." He growled, placing Eva on the steps that lead to the cabin. She bounced and leaned against the rail, watching him walk down the wet hallway.

"Oh." Her eyes slid closed and she felt herself leaning, but couldn't do anything to stop herself. She collapsed on her shoulder and rolled over onto her back, her legs still remaining on the stairs. Englehorn came around the corner and stopped in his tracks to see the girl sprawled out over the stairs. "For God's sake." He muttered, pulling her into his arms before stomping his way into his own room.

It hadn't occured to him that he was even in his room until Eva's forehead was being stithed up. He poured alcohol on it, and cleaned it before sewing the small gash together. She had blood streaked down her face and shirt. "Stupid girl. You should've just stayed down, like I told you to." He less than gently cut the string and placed a white bandage over it.

Just as Englehorn finished cleaning the blood from her face, another man made his presence known in the room. The captain turned to glance over his shoulder, not too pleased to see Willem. "Yes?"

"Cap'n...We can't find Morgan."

Englehorn stood up quickly and blinked. "What do you mean? Is he not in the kitchen?"

"We've looked. I've done two head counts, sir..The last anyone saw him, he was helping the crew. After the wave hit, no one saw him again."

"You mean to tell me...Morgan is--"

Willem pulled his hat off his head and twisted it in his fingers. "Overboard."

**_AN- _** Isn't that sad! Awww..sniff, sniff.. Anyway, they kissed! Well, sort of. It was just a pity kiss. But, won't be the last one! Mwhahahah! I'm very happy with this chapter. Eva got a little crazy, but who wouldn't? Hot guy beside you, hurricane in front of you...Make anyone crazy. Anyway, please review, and I'm SOO sorry this one took a long ass time to update. I have no excuse but I'm a bad author :(


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ok? K!**

When Evalyn Henley grows tired of being ordered around like one of her servants, she decides she is in need of her own life, independence and adventure. And where does she go looking for it? On the open seas, of course.

**AN:** Dun dun dun!

**Chapter 7: Tension**

Evalyn looked down at the hands she was resting on. They looked like her own, even her fingernails looked the same. But, they couldn't possibly be hers. They were covered in dried blood and scraped across the knuckles. Eva blinked and rolled over, narrowing her eyes in confusion as she looked around. This was definately not her bed.

It was softer, and the sheets weren't two sizes too big for the small cot she slept on every night. Eva sat up, letting the blankets slide down the front of her body. She looked down and gasped in horror. She was naked! Hurriedly, she pulled the sheet up and wrapped it under her underarms, securing it in front of her. Her breath came quicker as she stood up, unfamiliar with this room.

She had seen it before, but couldn't put her finger on it as to where she had seen it. Taking a step back, Eva collided with a desk, managing to cause a few documents of paper to slip over the edge.

Evalyn reached down to pick them up, but they were snatched up before she could see them. Startled, Eva fell on her backside and stared wide eyed at Captain Englehorn, standing like a statue over her. "Wha-wha-what are you doing here? What am I doing here?"

"You're in my room, nitwit."

"Oh...What? Why am I in your room?" Eva crawled back against the cot and gripped the sheet against her bare chest as if he'd try to peek. Hell, he probably already has tried. "You passed out, and I let you sleep." He paused and stared down at the frightened girl, his lips trying hard not to smirk. He hadn't seen a half naked girl in a while. Well, not a modest girl like Eva.

Clearing his throat, Englehorn tossed the papers on his desk and handed the girl a garment. She looked at it with wide eyes as if it were the plague. "It's your shirt. I washed it since you got blood on it."

"You. Took. My shirt off?" Eva growled through her clenched teeth before snatching the shirt out of his hands. She jumped to her feet and pointed her finger in the captain's face. "How dare you! I never gave you permission to do that! I could have lived perfectly happy with blood on my shirt!"

Englehorn raised his eyebrow calmly and took a step back. "But, I did not want blood close to my bed."

"I have it on my hands...and you could have just moved me! Oh, dear Lord...I've been molested." Eva brought the shirt to her face and groaned into it, dropping back to sit against Englehorn's more than comfortable cot. She wasn't exactly concerned that Englehorn was standing in front of her now, staring down his tan nose with a smirk on his mouth. Eva was more troubled by the fact that he had seen her bare chest, and was scared he thought her chest was...less than average.

She looked down at the sheet around her and sighed. She looked up through her eyelashes and tried not to imagine Englehorn undressing her, although it was hard. Eva blinked and gulped back her fear as Englehorn dropped himself into the chair beside his desk. "I didn't molest you."

"You saw my...me naked."

He looked at her with an amusing glint in his eyes. "Do you honestly think you're the first naked woman I've seen?"

Eva's jaw dropped, making her clutch her sheet tighter. "Well! I never! Honestly, Mr. Englehorn, you're...you're very...deviant." She was just happy she had said something other than handsome. Englehorn smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. "How long did I sleep?" Eva asked, twisting a frayed string around her middle finger from the cloth about her body.

"Only a day." He pressed a hand to his mouth and sat up straighter, narrowing his eyes in concern. "I don't exactly know if you knew him, but the cook Morgan..."

"Oh, I know him! He's the one that was so friendly to me...Why?" Eva bit her lower lip and leaned forward, her eyebrows furrowing together.

Englehorn cleared his throat and looked down at the surface of his cluttered, messy desk. He stared at the papers, thankful Eva didn't see the message from her parents in the small symbols of Morse Code. Maps were stretched across the rich wood of his desk, but they all looked foreign now. Of course, he had had friends to die at sea, it was a common thing with such a dangerous profession...But, Morgan didn't even need to be above deck.

What if he could have done something to save him? He could have sent him back down, told him the deck was no place for a cook. But, he let the old man stay, and didn't even care about his life. Englehorn looked slowly to Eva, feeling his breath slow in his chest. She was staring at him intently, leaning forward with her hands on her knees.

The white sheet was wrapped around her small chest, but still exposed her shoulders, her neck, her arms. His mind was flooded with the small, pitiful kiss they had shared. Did she even remember? He shook his head and stood. "He fell overboard." He spoke harshly and didn't even glance over his shoulder. Eva gasped and brought her hand to her mouth, shivering at the thought.

Morgan had been one of the few men who had been kind to her...and now he was gone. Eva cast her watering eyes to the floor and tried not to think of it. But, questions kept plaguing her...Did Morgan have a family, children? Did they know him at all? What if he wanted to see them, never got a chance to say goodbye properly?

Eva felt her throat tighten, making the tears spill down her face. "Was...Was he your friend?" She asked shakily, drying her face with the corner of the sheet. Eva sobbed quietly, not looking to the captain above her. She feared if she did look up, and possibly saw him crying as well, she wouldn't be able to control her sadness.

Englehorn wasn't crying. He stared down at Eva and licked his lips slightly. Here she was, sobbing over a lost friend, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her tan frame. Even last night, when he eased her shirt off of her body, he had managed to do so without peeking, placing the sheet around her. But, now it was like she was glowing, like a light house. She was both a warning, and beautiful.

Englehorn snarled, thinking of his dangerous thoughts. Without warning, Eva looked up at him and sniffed. "Yes, he was." He answered, almost forgetting what she had even asked. "Get some rest."

"Oh..Shouldn't I move to my own room?" Eva bit her tongue, wishing he would allow her to spend the night with him. Her cheeks flamed at the mere thought of how indecent her thoughts were. Englehorn stopped at the doorway and blinked. "If you want."

The ship was quiet for the week. With damage done to the rudder, the S.S. Venture relied on wind and tides to move them anywhere. The most Englehorn could do was steer toward the East. The wheel was prevented from going any further west, something was blocking the rudder from turning.

He felt desperate, not sure what to do. They were blown far off course, probably only twenty degrees above the equater. Which, Englehorn feared the most. The doldrums were a terrible place. Many sailors have died, sank to the bottom of the ocean because of the inactivity in the water.

Englehorn could almost choke Evie for destroying his Morse Code machine. There was no way to communicate with anyone now. Only a passing ship could save them, and the possibilties were almost all together against their favor. The only thing Englehorn knew how to do, was steer with small speeds due East, hoping to hit a coastline very soon.

With the death of Morgan, the only cook that was worth bringing aboard, Eva tried to cheer everyone's spirits. Despite the bitter tasting meals, she talked with nearly all of the crew members, trying to boost their moxie. Almost every time, she was greeted with a sneer, snarl, growl, or shove. She gave up around the third day and locked herself in her room, pouting. All she wanted to do was try to cheer people up.

But, either they didn't care, or didn't want to be happy.

She often found herself in Englehorn's room, sitting with him while he poured over maps and used his sextant. The way Englehorn ignored her while he was figuring their lattitude, longitude, and any other point on the map, made Eva sleepy. She would curl up in his chair and watch him pencil things into the corners of papers, figuring and refiguring.

He was boring.

The electric lamp on the table flickered, as if the power in the ship had faltered for a moment, snapping Eva from her dosing sleep. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, glancing nervously at Englehorn. "Is the ship losing power?"

He didn't raise his head. "No. This damn lamp always does that." A moment of silence passed between the pair. Eva curled her legs under her again and pulled the blankets up to her chin. She leaned her head against the arm of the chair and watched the captain busy himself once more. She stared at his tan hands, the way they glided over the papers. She wanted to know exactly how he held his pens.

He was left handed, and wrote in sharp shaped letters, where as Eva was taught to have eloquent penmanship. She herself was righthanded. As time ticked by, Eva found herself staring at Englehorn's face. His eyes made her smile, and afraid at the same time. She never wanted him to look at her as harshly as he did Willem that night.

He looked as though he was able and ready to kill him. Englehorn's pen froze on the paper as a shiver passed over him, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on their ends. He looked up and glanced at Eva, catching her studying his face. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing. What's your name?" She asked, not moving from her curled, fetal position. Her green eyes sparkled in the glow of the lamp, making Englehorn straighten his shoulders. He sat back in his chair and narrowed his eyes. "Does it matter?"

"To me, yes. You know my name, although you don't call me by it much. The least you can do is tell me yours." Eva smiled and raised her head, propping her chin up with her hands.

Englehorn nodded. "True. My name is Thomas."

"Thomas Englehorn...German captain extraordinaire." He laughed slightly, shocking Eva. She had never heard him laugh like that. It sounded genuine, raspy, and warm. He stopped suddenly, as if realizing what he was doing. Blinking, the captain turned back to the desk and tried to make himself look busy.

Eva noticed this and was momentarily confused. Either Englehorn was awfully shy, or ashamed he let himself be exposed like that. His tough exterior was obviously a mask he wore to hide his true feelings, emotions. It was easier not having any.

Eva found it funny how alike they truly were. If only Englehorn could know who she was, and vice versa. They could possibly be friends. Sitting up, Eva crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. "Would you rather me call you Captain Englehorn, or Thomas?"

He didn't answer. She continued, feeling a bit daring due to her blood heating in her body. Eva wet her lips and pulled her dark hair over one of her shoulders. "Or, can I only call you Thomas in private?"

The captain looked at her finally, not exactly sure of how to respond. He took a deep breath and turned back to the map, feeling his hard shell cover himself once more. "I would prefer it that way, yes."

Eva stood and quietly tip toes to the bed beside the desk. She slipped her feet under the covers, ignoring Englehorn's state of momentary confusion. He had never gave her permission to sleep in his bed. And she hadn't beside that night she was unconcious. But, he never told her she couldn't. Eva pulled the cover up around her waist and stared at Englehorn.

"Well, Thomas, I hope we can have more private meetings."

"What are you doing?"

Eva rolled over, turning her back to the captain. He dropped his ink pen and stood up. One side wanted to throw her out of his bed, the other wanted to keep her there and sleep against her. He quickly shook all thoughts of wanting to be next to Eva out of his mind.

"I'm sleeping."

"You have your own room."

"Goodnight, Thomas."

Exasperatedly, Englehorn threw his hands in the air and collapsed in his plush chair, staring at the form on the bed. He would be damned before he allowed himself to sleep next to her. He didn't know what she was trying to pull, but she had something up her sleeve. And he was not going to fall for it. No matter how badly his body wanted him to.

Englehorn turned the lamp off and sat in the darkness, staring at the floor. His eyes drooped and soon, he was falling asleep. And though he didn't want to admit it, and never would to himself, Thomas' dreams were filled with Evalyn.

**_AN- _** Uh oh...Eva's getting a bit too comfy with our favorite little captain...wink wink! Have you all seen the previews for King Kong, that tiny, .23 seconds of Englehorn when he yells 'RUN'? Yeah, I see it all the time and it's great. Anyway, this story is coming along quite nicely...I've already written to chapter 9...and I still can't see all the way to the end. I reckon this will be almost 16 chapters, give or take. Thanks for ALL the reviews! You guys rock hard! Harder than hard rockers who's job it is to rock hard...I'm giving everyone free chocolate chip cookies!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ok? K!**

When Evalyn Henley grows tired of being ordered around like one of her servants, she decides she is in need of her own life, independence and adventure. And where does she go looking for it? On the open seas, of course.

**AN:** Dun dun dun!

**Chapter 8: Hard To Swallow**

After her bout of rash behaviour, Eva steered clear of Englehorn. She had came to her senses in the middle of the night and snuck out of the captain's room. Thankfully, no member of the crew was switching shifts. She slipped into her room and stayed awake the rest of the night, hugging her knees to her chest. How could she have possibly slept in his bed? His warm, comfortable, lonely bed.

It was one thing to look at the man, but sleep in his bed? Eva groaned and lightly hit her forehead against the wall behind her bed. She felt beyond embarassed. It wasn't like her to act like some tramp.

"I'm so stupid." Eva whined, pushing her hands through the front strands of her unruly hair. "I ruin everything."

It wasn't until the pain in her head subsided that she finally fell asleep.

A few days past before Eva even looked Englehorn in the eyes. He avoided her just like she was doing to him. Even Willem seemed to be steering clear of Eva. The ship inched forward slowly toward America. Thanks to the last storm, the engine had taken on quite a bit of water, which meant burning coal was going to be very slow until repairs.

When Evalyn took her seat in the small dining room, her stomach rumbled beneath her robe and night gown. She clutched her belly and looked around embarassingly. It was stupid to do so, since no one was even in the room with her. With a sigh, Eva looked to the elderly man standing behind a boiling pot of water. Apparently, he was the new cook.

"Excuse me, would it be possible to get a sandwhich?"

The man didn't look at her. He grabbed a plate, slapped two peices of bread with a small strip of ham between them before holding it out to her. Eva stared at it and reluctantly took the dish. She peeked between the bread and frowned. The meat looked like it had been stored in much too cold temperatures. She folded the ham and chewed on the bread until she couldn't take it anymore.

Standing, Eva walked into the kitchen and asked where the pantries were. The old man pointed a twisted half of a finger at a cabinet and Eva turned before she could stare at his wound. He looked almost 100, and had six fingers in all.

Gulping, the girl opened a cabinet and stared at the almost empty space. There were a few cans of beans, and a black jug with two words on the side that read 'Moon Shine'. Eva opened another cabinet and felt slightly less nervous. This one was filled with cans of food. Most were unlabeled, and looked to be in poor shape.

Without any help from the old man, she managed to find the ice box, oven, many pots and pans, and supplies to fix one of her most favorite meals. Even though the head of lettuce was a bit brown around the outside, Eva still cracked it open and pulled out white and green pieces to place in a bowl. As the pot of boiling water bubbled around the edges, she poured in a pack of noodles and stirred them.

Eva glanced at the man beside her. He was staring at her blankly. "Well, if you want something done right, do it yourself." She stated, turning back to the bowl of vegetables. The tomatos were in poor shape. Even the less bruised ones looked unedible. "Are there anymore vegetables than this?" She pointed into the bowl and looked toward her companion.

He pointed his stubby hand toward the windowsill. Sitting on the unpainted strip of board was another bowl. This time, Eva felt the urge to smile. These tomatos looked wonderful. She mashed them and added a few spices she had managed to find after long minutes of searching. When the tomatos had turned into a nice paste, Eva turned back to the noodles.

She dipped a spoon in and looked up at the dining area. In the minutes she had been busy with her cooking, she hadn't notice the crowd that began to gather around. The crew men all looked starving. Eva smiled nervously and bent her head low, turning to face the old man beside her. "Thanks for telling me I had an audience."

"You're welcome."

As Eva finished preparing more pasta for the men, she was starting to notice one particular crew member toward the back of the line. Captain Englehorn was smirking slightly, his hands clasped behind his back as he waited.

Eva dipped out a string of pasta and poured on some of the red paste she had made before Englehorn stepped up. He smiled and waited patiently. "Is that salad optional?"

He nodded toward the bowl of wasted lettuce behind her. The girl turned and glanced at it over her shoulder. "Well, I was going to eat it, but be my guest. Sorry, I couldn't find any dressing."

She reached for the bowl and turned back around, holding it out for the captain. He stared at it for a moment before accepting. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

After the last man was fed, Eva sat at the table alone and ate the remaining noodles. The sauce had ran out and without a salad, she only had noodles and salt to eat. She debated on whether to make more tomato paste, but she was awfully tired. Eva scooped up the last of her noodles and ate it slowly, wishing they held more flavor.

She sat back in her seat and stared at the opposite end of the table. Englehorn was watching her, his hands crossed over his chest and a small smirk on his lips.

"What?"

"Did I say anything?"

Eva sighed and looked away. "No, but you're thinking something." She didn't know why she was being so cross with him. If she couldn't be mad at herself, she had to blame someone for the way she acted. Enlgehorn was too handsome for his own good. He almost flaunted it around her. Eva glared at herself for being so rediculous.

"I was merely thinking of what a good chef you are."

"I knew it. You want me to cook every night, don't you?"

Englehorn laughed softly, sitting up to nod at the old man behind the counter in the kitchen. "Mr. Clarence can handle it on most days. But, it would be quite a treat to taste something other than bread and meat for a while. That seems to be his specialty."

Eva stood up and carried her dishes into the kitchen sink. She dunked them under the cloudy water, before returning to the tables for more plates. "So, you want me to cook gourmet meals? If you haven't noticed, it seems the only food you have is to make pouridge or sandwhiches. I was lucky to find enough to make this." She held up an empty plate and hurried toward the sink.

"As you wish. I was just suggesting a change of scenery." Englehorn stood up and took the opposite edge of a plate just as Eva reached for it. He held on and stared at her with his narrowed, blue eyes. She felt her breath freeze in her throat as if his stare was ice. "Morgan was very fond of you. I'm sure he'd be happy for you to take over his position as cook."

Eva gasped and reached out to lightly slap his arm. "That's unfair! Now I have to do it." She snatched the plate and left the captain to stare at the place on his skin that she had smacked. He stared at her retreating form and shook his head. Out of every woman he's ever met, Eva was by far the strangest. She slept in his bed, avoided him like the plague, and cooked as if she belonged in one of the most famous resteraunts. Englehorn could only stare at her, hoping she'd crack and tell him all of her secrets. It was clear that she had many of those.

Englehorn glanced at the old man sitting on the stool. He was hunched over, peering at the captain with a toothy grin, as if he knew what he was thinking. The captain turned on the heel of his boots and hurried up to the helm.

In the evening, the crew members found their way back into the kitchen. However, there was hardly any food to be eaten. Even after Eva went on a desperate hunt for enough supplies for a meal, all she could come up with was soup and bread. She frowned down at the soup and waited for the Captain to make his way up to her. Her stormy eyes glanced back and forth as she passed bowls to the men.

As the last one stepped up, casting his shadow over the girl, she looked up. The question on her lips immediately fell at the sight of Willem. He couldn't have looked any less frightening to Eva. She gulped and carefully poured the liquid into his brown bowl. Just as he turned away, something forced the words out of her throat. "Where's Captain Englehorn?" She croaked, gripping her throat with her shaking hand.

Willem's frown deepened across his tan face. His eyebrows came together on his forehead. "Asleep. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave him to it." With that, he turned and dropped onto one of the tables. The men around him quickly found an excuse to leave his presence.

Eva put her hands on her hips and frowned at the back of the man. If he didn't want her to talk to Captain Englehorn, then she'd have to do just the opposite. Slipping her dirty apron off her waist, Eva quietly slipped out of the kitchen and into the back hallway. In the weeks she had been aboard the Venture, she had almost memorized the labyrinth of hallways.

But occasionally, one threw her into a loop. Eva bit her lips and took in her surroundings. The end of the hallway was a dead end, and the kitchen was at the other side. Sighing, Eva curiously opened a few doors, only managing to uncover a few closet with brooms and extra linen.

She turned around and stared at the kitchen door. She'd have to go back through and face Willem, unless he had already left. Hurriedly, Eva tiptoed through the dining room, not even looking toward the table to make sure Willem was there. Even if he was, he couldn't stop her from walking through.

Thankfully, Eva made it back onto the deck, hurrying down to the cabins. She found the familiar door of Captain Englehorn's and knocked lightly on it. The sun had gone down moments before, making the electric lights flicker on. It made the dark wood of the walls seem orange. Eva shivered and waited for Englehorn to answer the door. No one was answering back.

Eva raised her hand to knock again, but was quickly caught about the wrist. Her attacker whirled her around, pressing her firmly against the door, pinning her shoulders to the wood like daggers. Eva looked up at Willem and growled. "Let me go, you fat, dirty, bastard!" She managed to growl.

"What did I tell you? The Captain is asleep, and would rather be alone while he does so."

Willem released her shoulders, making the helpless teenager crumple against the door frame. She rubbed her aching muscles and glared up at the man. "Well, why should I do anything you tell me?"

A look of pure anger passed over Willem's dark eyes. He clenched his fists at his sides and stared down at Eva. She felt as if she were simply a little bug, about to be crushed under the heel of his boot. She gulped and tried to look away from his frightening face. "If I were you, I'd do all that was in my power to keep away from someone like me." Willem stormed back down the hallway, leaving Eva to shake against the door.

She sat there for almost ten minutes, trying to figure out what exactly she had done to make Willem hate her so much. All she did was call him a few names. "Maybe he just hates women..." Giving a shrug, Eva managed to gather her strength enough to stand. She glanced down at the doorknob and raised an eyebrow. It was worth a shot to try.

Her fingers gripped the brass knob and she twisted it easily. 'He sleeps with the door unlocked? That's useful to know.' Eva mused silently. She opened the door enough to stick her head in, and frowned. The bed was empty, the chair was empty. He wasn't even in the cabin. Why would Willem make such a fuss about Englehorn not being disturbed if he wasn't even in his room?

Eva frowned deeper and stood with her arms crossed as she looked around the Captain's bedroom. It was the first time she noticed it being very clean. Even his desk, which had been messy all the other times she had seen it, had been straightened up. His bed was made and the chair was pushed back against the wall.

"What are you doing in here?"

Eva spun around and backed into Englehorn's desk as the Captain slowly made his way into the room. He glanced around, as if he was making sure she wasn't stealing anything. His eyes stopped on her before pressing the question again. "I said, what are you doing in here?"

"I...I...Don't exactly know at the moment, because you've frightened the wits out of me." She racked her brain for the reason she came snooping around for the Captain in the first place. Something about dinner. She narrowed her eyes and tried not to look directly into his eyes. It was almost certain to her that if she did, she would never think of anything but those eyes.

As if it hit her square in the face, Eva gasped and broke into a smile. "I came to tell you that food is getting low. You may want to dock somewhere and stock up."

Englehorn narrowed his eyes at the girl. He didn't like people snooping around his room, and didn't like a woman--girl telling him how to run his boat. Angrily, he took a step toward her, pushing her further back onto his desk. She was practically sitting on it. Her fingers had grown white from gripping the edge so tightly. Even if she was right, he would take care of the food supply. It was his damn boat, and he would decide what to do with it.

"Unless," Eva started, her eyes filled with fear. "Of course, you'd want us all to die of starvation..You're the captain, it's your call."

"Ah, you understand finally. You're absolutely right. I _AM_ the captain of this ship. And I would appreciate it if you'd not take it upon yourself to stroll into my private cabin anytime you wish, to give me advice on how to run _MY_ ship!" He took another step toward her, making Eva lean all the way back against the shelves behind the desk. They stuck into her shoulder blades, but all she could concentrate on was the closeness of this man.

Hearing him shout at her made something fuzzy spread through her stomach. She glanced down at Englehorn's chest, watching it rise and fall with his breath. It was hard to concentrate on what he had just yelled at her. Eva opened her mouth to appologize but a loud blasting horn cut her off. She snapped her mouth close and stared curiously up at Englehorn.

"Was that from this ship?" The same horn thundered again, making Eva's heart pound harder against her chest.

Englehorn took Eva by the wrist and lead her out onto the deck of the ship. The moment they stepped foot out into the salty sea air, a gasp escaped Eva's throat. She put a hand to her mouth, not noticing that Englehorn still had his fingers around her other arm.

Another ship was slowing down, passing them with the bow heading straight past them. Eva stared at the name painted in bright red letters on the side of the metal. It was called the Tempest, and looked to have been throught quite a few tempests itself. The crew of the Tempest all stood near the railings, grinning malevolently. A few were shouting out to Eva, making her step behind Captain Englehorn.

The opposing ship slowed to a stop just as Venture did the same. Englehorn dropped Eva's wrist and hurried to the edge of his own ship.

Men started surrounding Eva, pushing her further back into the crowd. She stood on her tip toes and tried to make sense of all the shouts and laughter. A loud voice called over the whir of the men, making Eva climb up on crate. She could see the top of a man's head, talking to Englehorn, but addressing him as Thomas. Narrowing her eyes, Eva stood up carefully and widened her eyes at the man greeting Captain Englehorn.

He was very handsome, and looked even more so under the moonlight. His hair was black, and held back at the nape of his neck. Eva felt herself swooning slightly at the look of this man. He belonged on the cover of a bodice ripper romance rather than here among these rugged, ugly men. Well, besides Englehorn.

Before Eva could stop herself, she leaned forward, trying to get a better look of the rest of this new man. She gripped the ropes beside her, and stood on her tiptoes. Captain Englehorn turned in front of the man just as Eva had the chance to see him. "Damn." She muttered, grabbing the frayed end of another rope. It slipped out of her grasp and caused her to loose her balance.

She teetered precariously atop the edge of one of the crates before letting out a loud shriek. Eva tumbled to the ground, rolling across the anchor rope. As she tried to stand before anyone could notice her embarssing fall, her ankle twisted. She fell forward, falling right on a pair of feet. "And this is our resident stowaway." Englehorn muttered, reaching down to help Eva to her feet.

He hoisted her with ease and stepped back for his new companion to see her. Eva looked up and tried not to gasp too loudly at the sight of the new, very handsome man. As the voices of the other men getting reaquanted fluttered around, Eva could only hear her own heart beat in her ears. She shakily stuck out her hand and shook this stranger's.

"Do you have a name?" He asked with a thick, raspy German accented voice. It made Eva's head swim with dizziness. She nodded with a blush and tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "Evalyn."

"What a beautiful name. I am Wesley." He took her hand and bowed low, kissing his soft, warm lips to her knuckles. Eva's cheeks blushed a deep scarlet as she giggled slightly at the man's actions. She couldn't believe he had just kissed her hand, and vowed not to wash it for as long as she could stand it.

Neither Eva nor Wesley noticed the Captain behind them, glaring at the rediculous flirting. Englehorn's hands were clenched at his sides as he tried to think of a way to get Wesley off of his ship...and quick.

AN- It was brought to my attention that I haven't been doing so hot as a writer. I didn't develop Eva that well, and it made me start rethinking this story. At first, I was a bit depressed with how it was going. I didn't like the chapters I had wrote (and I had gotten up to about chapter 10). But, after a few days of thinking things through, and after seeing King Kong again after buying the DVD, I have figured out a way to finish this story. Don't worry, the end is far ahead. And I want to say thank you to ALL of your reviews...All of you are amazing and I really can't express how I appreciate you all! Did anyone else pause and rewind through entire scenes with Englehorn in the DVD? Mine's a bit worn out by now!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ok? K!**

When Evalyn Henley grows tired of being ordered around like one of her servants, she decides she is in need of her own life, independence and adventure. And where does she go looking for it? On the open seas, of course.

**AN:** Dun dun dun!

**Chapter 9: Change**

A cigarette soared out from the window, landing in the salty ocean water. Wesley stared at the glow of the ash until it had hit the water and extinguished itself. He clasped his hands behind his head and propped his feet against the desk behind the wheel.

Englehorn glanced at the boots and tried to resist the urge to smack them back to the floor. He was still angry over the way his friend had treated Eva. Wesley was known almost worldwide for his suave, Casanova ways. He could woe any woman into his spell. And the fact that he was doing it to Eva made Englehorn feel bitter inside. He clutched the pegs on the wheels so tight, his fingers were going numb.

Wesley clutched a small knife and cleaned his fingernails with it as he waited for Captain Englehorn to speak. He knew when someone was mad. It was gift of his to read emotions. Although Thomas was almost the master at hiding his true self, Wesley had been friends with him for too long.

Sighing, the man stood up and crossed to the wheel, clapping his mate on the shoulder. Wesley was a few inches shorter, but made Englehorn look almost invisible next to him. He had always hated the fact that no matter what Wes did, Thomas was always the one being ignored.

"Thomas, my friend. I have to let you in on a tiny secret." The shorter grinned and pointed out to the sea. "All your days as a Captain, what have you done? Ran shipments from one coast, to the other."

"And this is your secret?"

Wes ignored him and tapped the compass above the wheel, making Englehorn turn his attention to it. "A few months ago, a man came to me with a bit of a proposition. The Tempest and I were on our way North when we saw your tiny speck of a ship on the horizon..." He chuckled softly before continuing. "Now, to be perfectly honest, we were intending to rob you. But, once I saw it was indeed a friend, I knew I must tell you. I'm in a new business, Thomas." Wesley's dark eyes gleamed with mischeif.

Englehorn should have known right then that whatever he had in mind, it was stupid. He continued to stare at his friend, not saying anything in case Wes decided to go on and explain further. He picked up the hint and let his lips twist into a grin. "Have you ever captured a live animal, my friend?"

Why had Eva not packed more suitable clothes for a lady? Pants and sailor shirts were most certainly not becoming of her figure. The only thing Eva could even look at without being disgusted was the same outfit she had been wearing the day she climbed aboard this ship. Her knees were exposed beneath the skirt hem, making her frown. Had she grown since running away?

She sure felt different. Shrugging out of her sailor uniform, Eva began rummaging through her bag for a bit of powder for her nose. She didn't even remember packing it, but there it was. Eva thanked God above for stowing it away.

Eva patted her nose and raised an eyebrow. Her skin was darker than the powder in her compact. She looked as though she had taken flour from the kitchen and stuck her nose in it. She quickly wiped it off and pulled her straps onto her shoulders. The summer jacket would have to do to cover her modestly. As her outfit came together, rather haphazardly seeing as how she had no shoes except the pair she practiced tennis in, Eva wondered if Wesley would still even be there.

Shrugging, Eva slipped her feet into the pair of shoes and looked into her mirror. Her hair was just an absolute mess. She twisted it behind her head and secured it with the miniscule amount of pins she had. It held much to Eva's surprise. She smoothed her hands down her blue dress and sighed heavily.

If she had dressed up for nothing, someone was going to suffer the wrath of a hormonal nineteen year old. She practiced a smile quickly before racing up to the deck. Since the Venture and Tempest had stopped to let the crew make friends once more, the deck had grown quite crowded, with some new faces.

The men of the Tempest were a bit more fit, and looked to be more equiped for duties that required much strength. Eva silently wondered if Wesley had picked them out of the prisons. Of course, for all she knew, Englehorn could have picked his own crew out of the prisons as well. Eva gulped and climbed up to the helm of the Venture. She was delighted to see Wesley standing at the wheel, speaking in his native tongue to a man Eva couldn't see.

They were laughing and she found herself reveling in the foreign language. It sounded so exotic in her ears. The second man stepped out, making Eva gasp with wide eyes. It was Englehorn, but in a way Eva had only thought about in her daydreams and fantasies. She didn't think she'd ever get to see the man shirtless ever again. Yet, there he was. Shirtless and dripping wet from either a shower or a swim.

The suspenders of his pants hung loosely around his hips, while his pants themselves seemed to be trying to get as close as possible to Englehorn's skin. Eva's breath disappeared as her mouth started watering at the sight before she realized that both men were staring at her. Wesley had a smirk twisting his mouth upward. He reached forward and took Eva's hand, kissing it the same as he had the night they had first met.

Her cheeks blushed as he did so, making her feel lightheaded. A half naked man, and another kissing her hand. Eva felt as though she were in heaven. Englehorn stared at her, letting his eyes flutter down the length of the girl's body. He hadn't even noticed the way she was gawking at him. All he could think of was how she had never dressed up for him.

"What do we owe the fine pleasure of your company?" Wes said charmingly. He leaned against the door frame and grinned lascivously.

Eva ducked her head and tried to occupy her trembling hands by twisting them behind her back. She smiled softly and gave a slight shrug to her shoulders, only remembering afterwards that it was more polite to speak than to shrug. She lifted her head. "I was just coming to tell Captain Englehorn good morning."

"Oh, of course. What a lovely morning it has been." Wes winked. "The only thing that could've completed it, would have been your presence."

Eva's cheeks flushed once more. If she stayed in that room for another mintue, she was afraid she'd either pass out from the amount of times she blushed, or the fact that Englehorn shirtless was making her head spin. Laughing nervously, Eva fanned her face with her hand and looked out at the sea. "It's so warm out today." The way she spoke almost made her gag.

It was as if she was trying to be someone else, just so these men would either like her, or not see that she very much liked the sight of them. She cleared her throat quickly and turned to make her way out onto the small balcony that lined the helm of the ship. Wes followed her out and leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "What brings you here on this ship?"

Eva looked away quickly, wracking her brain for a plausible lie to use. "Nothing really. I just...wanted to be away."

She glanced out of the corner of her eye and noticed the Captain making his way out into the sea air also. He had put on a dark shirt that did nothing to hide his muscles. Eva could almost sigh in delight at the look of his bare chest. Of course, she refrained from doing so at the moment. Wes joined her at the edge of the railing and tilted his face upward. Eva bit the inside of her cheek, unsure of what exactly was coming over her. Here she was, in between two men, who both were beyond handsome.

Just a month ago, she would have probably stomped their toes and called them pigs. But, now...She was trying hard to catch her breath. Maybe back in her southern town she just hadn't seen any men worth seeing. The ones she was introduced to had oodles of money and always promised to buy her things. But, out here, on her own, men were treating her like a crew member. Well, just Englehorn.

The men from both the Tempest and Venture were taking a nice swim in the water while both ship's stayed still in the ocean. Apparently, they had stopped the engines and were simply floating. Eva was unsure of why they were doing so, since the Venture wasn't doing so well from the damages done to the engine. But, she really couldn't find the reason to care.

"But, what did you want to be away from?"

"Oh, does it matter? I'm away and that's all I care about."

The man smiled softly and closed his eyes for a long moment. The shouts and laughter from the men down below filtered up to them. Eva looked down, wishing she didn't have fear of the ocean. A lovely swim sounded wonderful in her mind. "If only you had stowed away on my ship, and not my dear friend's. I would treat you far better than Thomas has." Wes gave a side ways glance to Captain Englehorn, who looked as though he were on the verge of throttling his good friend. "Having her swab the deck? Cook for your men? Honestly, Thomas, I thought you were a gentelman." He teased.

Eva kept her eyes trained on Englehorn's boots. She couldn't help but feel as though an argument was on the verge of erupting. Ever since she came aboard the Venture, she's had more men argue over her than she could have ever imagined. Sighing, Englehorn tried to keep his mouth shut, to keep any foul words from flying out. "I'm only teasing, mein freund."

"Erm, when exactly are we going to...leave, Captain Englehorn?"

"There's been a change of plans, actually." He glanced to Wesley, frowning as the latter man grinned wide and knowingly. "We're following the Tempest north, to England...for repairs."

Eva's eyes widened at the mention of England. She had never been anywhere as exciting before and suddenly, couldn't wait until they started the engines up. Clasping her hands tightly at her chest, Eva took a step toward the Captain. "You're serious? England? Are the damages to the ship bad? I mean, to say, will we make it? Oh, I've never been so excited in my life!"

Wesley laughed loudly and took Eva's hand. "My thoughts exactly. Eva, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me aboard the Tempest? I promise the food will not be crumbling bread and soup." He winked at Englehorn, who merely rolled his eyes. Thomas was not in the mood to have dinner with Wesley, not in the mood to hear his mindless flirting, either. He was surprised that Eva giggled at every thing Wes said, especially when most of it was rather stupid.

Sighing, Englehorn opened his mouth to protest, but never had the chance. "Of course! That sounds lovely...You'll join us, won't you Captain Englehorn?"

"Oh, no. He wouldn't want to sit down to a formal dinner. These things are a bit under Thomas' tastes."

Eva blinked and glanced toward the man. He stared, abashed that Wes had went that far. And, in front of Eva. She looked almost disappointed to hear that he wouldn't be coming, but quickly masked it with a smile. "Well, anyway. I would be honored. What time shall we meet?"

!i!i!i!

Now that she actually had somewhere to dress up to, Eva regretted wearing her blue dress this afternoon. After a quick shower, she dressed once more in the same clothes and brushed through her hair as best as she could. It wasn't quite seven o'clock yet, the time they agreed to meet. Eva took a seat at her mirror and stared at her reflection for a long moment.

Her face had grown thinner since coming aboard the ship, but it didn't look gaunt. Eva touched her cheek and smiled. It was as if her face elongated in the past weeks. Her skin had grown tawny, and freckles had appeared upon her cheeks. She usually hated the sight of her freckles, but at the moment, they made her smile more.

Eva looked down at her exposed arms and wondered if it would appear immodest to bear them so much. Her mother had always taught her that unmarried women should look conservative, and respectable. But who cares? Eva straighted her shoulders and pushed her chest out a bit, smirking. If she wanted to act like a harlot, then who would stop her?

No mother on board to scold her and force her to wear a jacket. No father to frown and ask if she wanted to resemble a courtesan. "I'll be a tart if I damn well please." Eva muttered, brushing her hair away from her face. She bit her lips to make them swell and redden. With a quick glance at the time, Eva stood and made her way toward the door.

She threw it open, only to find Englehorn on the opposite side. Her eyes widened and Eva took a step back. "Captain Englehorn?"

Thomas opened his mouth and closed it quickly, not sure of the words he had rehearsed in his head during the walk to Eva's door. He glanced down the length of her body and felt his eyes pause on the neckline of her outfit. Quickly, Englehorn returned his gaze to Eva's face and cleared his throat. "I decided to take Wesley up on his offer for dinner. The thought of watery soup and bread didn't sound very appetizing."

Eva laughed and shook her head gently. "No, it doesn't." They stood for a long moment, their feet rooted to the floor. Eva felt as if she should say something, but there were no words that seemed good enough. Englehorn glanced sideways feeling as though he were only fifteen years old, awkward and afraid. Mentally kicking himself for being so dumb, he held his arm out. Eva stared at it with wide eyes before hesitantly looping her hand through.

She had never voluntarily touched him. And the feel of his warmth beneath her hand brought a heated memory of Englehorn's pitiful kiss that night in the helm. Her lips tingled and begged to have another.

Her mind was filled with many things on the short trip across to the Tempest. Mostly of how she could steal a kiss from him again. But, the best she could come up with, was to somehow fall on his mouth. Which was a bit more difficult than she was willing to try. Eva sighed and looked around the deck of the Tempest. It was neat, and not cluttered with crates and ropes like the Venture.

In fact, there was nothing but the floor and railing on the entire deck. Eva looked around, wondering where all the shiply goods were. Were they not a tramp steamer and cargo ship like the Venture?

A man stepped up to them, jerking Eva from her speculations. Wesley stood in front of the two, surprised to see Englehorn, and even more surprised to see Eva's hand around the captain's arm. With a smile sweeping his lips, Wes greeted both with a bow, as if he were some Medieval subject greeting a king. Enlgehorn rolled his eyes, growing tired of his friend's antics. Especially since they were all just to make Eva blush and giggle.

Which is exactly what she did. Eva slipped her hand out from Thomas' arm and allowed Wes to press his lips to her knuckles again. Captain Englehorn clenched his fists at his sides.

All three entered Wesley's private quarters. Thomas and Eva both stood at the door, marveling at how extravagent he made it look. Red curtains hung over the bed, and instead of a desk, there was a dining table and two chairs. Candles placed at the center of the table was the only light being produced. Wes turned on the electric lights and sat down. Both Englehorn and eva stared at the single chair remaining before glancing at each other.

"Oh, terribly sorry, Thomas. Care to sit in my desk's chair?"

"What choice do I have?" He muttered, pulling the chair across the floor until he was seated between Eva and Wesley. As the seconds ticked on, tension spread so thick, it could be cut with a knife. Eva ate her dinner quietly, trying not to let her fork or knife clank against the plate. She wanted nothing less than to draw attention to herself. It was bad enough that she was causing Englehorn to get angry at Wes...but it was possibly worse that she had no idea what she was doing to do so.

Biting her lower lip, Eva glanced up at Wes and smiled politely when she caught him staring. He hadn't even touched his food. And yet, Englehorn hadn't stopped eating the entire time. Perhaps he was trying to get it over with so he could leave. But, Eva surely didn't want to be alone with Wes. It was clear to even her naive eyes what he was trying to do.

She was flattered, of course, yet he was still untrustworthy. Gulping, Eva pushed her plate back, feeling her appetite diminishing. "How long have you been a captain?" She asked for the sake of a conversation. The silence was on the verge of bursting her ear drums. Wes raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "For as long as Thomas has been at it. How long has it been now, Thomas? Ten years? Why...that would make you almost thir--"

"Does it matter?" Englehorn said, looking up from his meal. He too pushed his plate back and stared at Wesley. His blue eyes were icy as they glared hard into Wes' own. The latter man simply smiled and turned to Eva. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen...Twenty in August."

Wes grinned and tilted his head to the side, blinking his dark eyes. "But, still nineteen."

"Yes, I suppose. Doesn't make me any less intelligent. I was just born after you and...and Captain Englehorn."

At the mention of his name, Wes turned quickly toward Thomas and stared. "You make her call you Captain Englehorn? How long have you been on board that peice of shit ship?" Eva's cheeks flushed at his words, but before she could answer Captain Englehorn slammed his hand down on the table. Wes moved his stare casually, as if he were used to little outburts like that.

"If you call my ship a peice of shit one more time, I swear to God above I'll strap you to the bottom of that peice of shit ship."

Silence filled the room. It was almost as horrible to sit through as the first bout of quiet. Eva gave a sigh and looked at Wesley through a curtain of dark lashes. He was smirking, as if he had succeeded at some master plan. "I've been aboard for almost three weeks. I think. I've lost count of days, actually. If you'll both excuse me, I need to go lay down." Without any company to the Venture, Eva all but fled from the dinner, wishing she hadn't even agreed to it in the first place.

It was becoming increasinly clear that Wesley had something up his sleeves. His every feature screamed dangerous, not to mention the way he talks to Captain Englehorn, as if he were a dog. Eva frowned and wondered how they had become such great friends. Despite Wesley's dangerous demeanor, the one thing Eva found most frightening was the way he looked at her. As if he knew everything with one glance. There was hunger in his dark orbs and Eva found herself unable to think of anything but them as she drifted to sleep...

Englehorn paced the floor of Wesley's quarters, his hands on his hips. He was furious with his friend, if he could call him that still, and he wasn't even sure why. Sure he made it seem like he was the better man, and Thomas was treating Eva like a dog, but there was something else that gnawed at Thomas' insides. He stopped in front of Wes and sighed.

"Have you sent word to her parents, yet?" Wes looked up at him slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Thomas asked, narrowing his eyes. He momentarily forgot that Eva was due back home any day now. It was going to be difficult convincing her parents that the ship had to have repairs before bringing her home.

"Evalyn's parents. Have you told them that their daughter's return will...cost a bit more?"

He had definately forgot about upping the reward price. Thomas stared hard at Wesley, wishing he could turn back time and throw Eva off the ship that night at the docks. It would have saved his life alot of hell. "No, I haven't."

"Well, the wireless is behind you. No better time than the present." Wes pointed a long finger toward the desk to Englehorn's left. He watched as his mate coded a message to the coast gaurd in America. Englehorn was dumb, in Wesley's eyes. He had a woman on his ship, obviously interested in seeing more of his naked body, and he only forced her into chores. Honestly, he was a bit surprised that she was still referring to him as Captain.

Wes figured she'd be calling him Captain of the bedroom by now. If Englehorn wasn't going to reach out and capture this girl for his, how would Wes live with himself, knowing he had a chance to slip in and steal her away, yet didn't?

If Eva was willing, then by all means, so was Wes.

**AN- ** Ooooo...Getting good, eh? I love Wes..I don't know why. He's such a git, but I love him! Thanks to EVERYONE for the reviews...and I know Eva has basically turned a 180...but she's just never felt attraction to a man like she does for Englehorn...and Wes. And, goodness, who could resist Englehorn! Raaawr! But, don't worry...Thomas Englehorn will step up in the upcoming chapters. Don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: don't own anything…I WISH I owned Englehorn..Rawr.

Chapter 10:

Eva stared at the dark ceiling above her. She had been drumming her fingers over her stomach for nearly an hour, trying to figure out what exactly she was going to do with herself. Her life on the open seas had become very difficult. More difficult than she had it at home.

Now she had to decide major things for herself, not just what to wear for the day and what time would be best to go to the theatre. Life was actually hard.

She blinked a tear out of her eye and rolled over on her side. It was one thing to have a handsome man near you all day, but two, with one being very persistent and obvious? Eva found it hard to wrap her mind around how much she had changed, how much she hated who she used to be. She closed her eyes, imagining what her life would be like if she hadn't ran away.

Her arm would be around Mr. Carter's, with a trail of two children behind her. Eva sniffed and saw her mother's smiling face, her father's approval, and even Mr. Carter's grinning face. But, every time she tried to see herself, she would be sad.

Eva opened her eyes and clasped her fingers together, resting them above her belly button. Her stomach was damp from heat making her thin night shirt cling tightly to her chest. Two days had passed since she had eaten with Wesley and she hadn't seen him except in passing. Both ships were driving hard toward England, and Eva doubted she'd see Wesley again until they docked.

Which was fine by her. She needed as much time to make a decision as she could get. Sitting up, Eva ran a hand over her hair and pulled the covers off of her body. She was still sweating. "I'll take a walk..." She mumbled, slipping her feet into her pair of slippers. The hallway was almost as warm as her cabin was. Eva hurried up to the deck, sighing once the cool sea air hit her with force.

She almost shivered against it until she remembered the heat from her room. Eva strolled toward the railing and looked down at the dark water. The stars were mirrored in it. She smiled and put her chin in her hands, watching the watery stars waver and settle in the wakes of the ship. There was no moon out, making the deck very hard to maneuver across.

Numerous times, Eva tripped and stumbled. The lights in the helm had been doused, almost completely out. Eva turned her body toward it and leaned over, gazing behind the Venture toward Wesley's ship. It looked like a pirate ship, chasing them. Without realizing it, Eva's eyes had returned back to the helm, making her frown. Why was it that every time she was out here, she went straight toward Captain Englehorn.

She glanced down at her chemise and shrugged. At least she had a robe on. Eva tiptoed up the stairs, not wanting to disturb Englehorn if he was napping or something. Of course, she also didn't want to barge in there when it wasn't even Englehorn there. Quietly as she could, Eva peeked around the corner of the door. Englehorn was indeed there, bent low over a set of maps, looking to be in deep concentration.

Eva bit her lip and turned slightly, deciding to leave him to his peace. However, just as her foot dropped down onto the first step, a voice interrupted her escape. "You're not as quiet as you think you are." Englehorn said in a low voice. He turned just as Eva stepped back into the room. Despite the sweat that Eva was trying to fight off, Englehorn was having a hard time holding back a smile.

"I was just checking to see if you were awake. I guess you are.." Eva mentally kicked herself for sounding so terribly dumb. She quickly combed her hair out of her face and stepped further in. Captain Englehorn cleared his throat and stepped back to his desk, sitting down slowly. "I am the captain. It's what I do."

"You stay awake until midnight? That sounds fairly easy."

Englehorn smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Only to someone who sleeps until noon or later. Can't sleep?"

Eva took a seat across from him, keeping her legs together the best she could. The hem of her chemise only reached to her knees, and didn't help in hiding what was under it. She tied her robe around her waist and nodded. "How can you tell?"

"Well, generally, when someone cannot sleep, they're not asleep." She watched as the captain's lips turned up into a smile. It was strange to see him actually smiling. Eva found it quite contagious. She returned the gesture and looked out to the ocean. Almost like a tidal wave, the remembrance of that night of the hurricane came flooding back into her mind. Her cheeks flooded with embarrassment as she cast her face downward, trying to hide it.

Her head screamed at her to say something, anything, while another side of her screamed to kiss him again. Thinking quickly, Eva pointed to the wireless and smiled helplessly. "I don't think I ever apologized for ruining your wireless."

Englehorn raised and eyebrow and glanced at the machine, shrugging his shoulders. "Doesn't matter. I...also want to apologize."

Eva tilted her head to the side and slid closer to the man, confused by what he meant. He had never done anything to apologize for. "What do you mean?"

He cleared his throat and sat up. In reality, Englehorn hadn't meant to say anything. He didn't believe he had to apologize for anything, except of the immoral thoughts that quickly flashed in his mind as Eva walked in the helm. But, he didn't dare say anything of that. Thomas looked up at her and blinked, becoming aware that she was waiting. "Wesley. I'm sorry he acted so stupidly the other night."

"It's alright. I don't know why I didn't put him in his place." Eva smiled to herself, staring down at the floor. "I had a good opportunity to kick him in the shins, but I held back."

"He means well, I think."

She nodded and smiled up at Englehorn, trying hard not to concentrate on his eyes. It was the most difficult thing Eva's ever had to do. She failed and swallowed hard as her gaze locked onto his icy stare. She shivered. "I know. I'm sure he's just lonely. He travels with men throughout the year, alone when he sleeps at night. When he wakes up, he has no one to greet him. I would be lonely as well."

Her words were quiet, and even after they had lingered for a moment, she couldn't believe they had came out of her mouth. Her lips were numb. Eva stared hard at Englehorn, studying the way he glanced out to the view. There was almost a sadness in his eyes. She was dying to know if he was thinking of her when he looked like that. Before she could even open her mouth to speak, Captain Englehorn turned back to his maps and stared hard at them.

"Tomorrow, you can scrub the floors again. My men have complained that you don't do anything but strut about all day."

Eva's eyes widened, but she quickly bit her tongue before speaking back with harsh words. "Well, they have no room to talk. I saw quite a few laughing and playing poker in the kitchen! If they can have a moment to rest, so can I."

Englehorn turned this time and crossed his arms over his wide chest. "You have no reason to think that. They are the ones actually working. They deserve a break…However, on the other hand, you never do anything." He bit his cheek to keep the last few words in his mind. 'Besides sit and look pretty.' He didn't want to compliment her.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not part of your crew. You had the chance to get rid of me, and you didn't. Why is that?"

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing I dumped you out in that kind of place."

"Hmm. For some reason, I just don't believe that. What exactly do you do, Captain Englehorn? Do you sell people for slavery? Is that what you plan on using me for?"

Englehorn, without turning to look at her, frowned down at his maps and wished the girl would just leave him alone. If he was lucky, another storm would pop up and blow her off the ship. But, he wasn't so fortunate. "Warum ärgern Sie mich?" Englehorn muttered.

Eva's eyes immediately fell into a glare. How dare he speak to her in a language she can't understand. She slapped her hands to her hips and raised an eyebrow at the back of the captain's head. "Excuse me?"

Englehorn slowly turned around, regretting his mumblings. He should have known better with Eva. She wouldn't let him forget it, he just knew. Closing his eyes with a sigh, Englehorn raised his chin a bit higher. "Yes?"

"What did you say to me?"

"I didn't say anything to you, if I recall." He raised an eyebrow before turning his back to her, ignoring her presence. At least, he tried to ignore her. It was hard to ignore someone who was standing at your side, tapping their foot while obviously being angry. Sighing in annoyance, Englehorn looked at her. "What now?" He said through clenched teeth.

"What did you say."

"I didn't say anything! Drop it."

"Thomas, please! If I knew a language you didn't I wouldn't keep my words a secret from you!" He blinked, surprised to hear his first name. Englehorn shook his head, more to himself than to Eva. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest indignantly. She sat back down in the chair and frowned, wishing she had remembered what the words were. If she had, Wesley would be able to tell her. It was probably something bad. "Did you insult me?"

Captain Englehorn turned to glance over his shoulder, raising his eyebrow quizzically. "Do you honestly think I would stoop so low as to insult you in a different language?"

"Yes."

"Now, who is being cruel?" He laughed softly to himself, locking the wheel onto the invisible lane on the water. Englehorn walked over to the maps, labeling their location with the silver compass. Eva followed him to the desk, leaning over to stare at him with a glare. "You. You're always cruel."

He turned quickly and stared at her as if he had been slapped. "Do you always treat people who've been nothing but nice this way?"

"You've been everything _but_ nice."

By now, all the humor that had started their little disagreement was lost. Englehorn couldn't believe his ears. After keeping Eva safe, saving her from storms, and even allowing her safe passage on his ship, she accuses him of being anything but nice? He crossed his arms over his chest and stood up to his full height, managing to look as intimidating as a starving lion. Eva shifted on her feet but didn't dare back down.

"How do you figure that?"

"You boss me around, make me do chores whenever you feel like it, you _treat me like a child_!"

"Because you _are_ a child!" He raised his voice, making Eva step back slightly. The fact that he yelled at her was no comparison to how painful his words were. He only thought of her as child? Her heart felt like someone just squeezed the life out of it.

Eva blinked and looked down at the floor, wishing she had never even stepped foot into the room. "Good night, Captain Englehorn." She muttered, rushing from the helm as fast as she could. Eva tried not to think of the tears welling in her eyes, but she couldn't help it. He had called her a child.

Well, she knew someone who didn't think she was a child. She knew Wes would never make her do chores, or insult her in a language she didn't understand. And in the morning, Eva was going to transfer to Wes' ship.

'Eva, you're being ridiculous. Wes represents everything in a man that you ran away from.' She stopped at her door and leaned her forehead against the wood. If she did go to Wes' ship, how long would it take for Englehorn to miss her? If he would at all.

Eva stepped into her room and collapsed angrily on her small cot. What plagued her mind most, was how far she'd let Wes go to make Englehorn jealous.

AN- I try not to make Eva seem like a Mary-Sue…and I really hope I'm fixing that problem. Also, I think some people have got the impression that this story is going to end soon. No no no. I plan to make this roughly….18 chapters. Give or take. The romance IS coming, so don't worry! Expect some action in the next two chapters! Don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: don't own anything…I WISH I owned Englehorn..Rawr.

Chapter 11:

The days passed slow, and Eva was growing anxious to get to London. Her plan hadn't even had the opportunity to begin. Wes' ship never pulled beside them, the S.S. Venture never slowed or stopped.

She was beginning to wonder if it were a sign that she was being ridiculous. But, of course, every time she began debating that theory, Englehorn would narrow his eyes on her as if she were a misbehaving toddler!

He infuriated her to her core. He threatens to dump her off on some foreign land, and when he has the chance, he doesn't do it. And then turns it around, practically blaming her.

Eva hit her fist against the rail and crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest. She could just see the little tantrum she was throwing in her head, but she had no care as to who was watching.

Unfortunately, it was the one man she was growing to hate more and more.

"Something troubling you, lit'le girl?" A cold voice hissed at her ear.

Eva turned around quickly, her eyes momentarily widening at the burly sight of Willem. He was grinning, a thick, smoldering cigar between his lips. Her mouth upturned into a snarl at the first sight of him. "You."

Willem tilted his head back and laughed. A few other sailors glanced his way, but didn't dare stare long.

"Oh, little girl. You think your tongue is so harsh." Willem took a long drag from his cigar, turning to Eva to blow it against her hair.

She coughed at the stench, and glared up at him angrily. If Eva could have her way, she'd turn that cigar the opposite way and catch fire to his mouth. "Did you come over to make conversation with me, Willem? Stooping awfully low, even for your level."

Eva narrowed her eyes at herself, realizing she had just basically insulted herself in the process of insulting Willem. Yet, he grinned and caught the brown cigar between his fingers. "Conversation, no."

"Then, what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked bitterly, wishing he'd go away.

"Blackmail, little girl."

Her blood ran cold at the hiss of his voice. Another puff of smoke wafted against her face, but she couldn't pay any attention to that. Willem's face held no smirk any longer. It was stone cold, serious.

"What do you mean, e-exactly?"

"What do you think I mean?" Willem took a step closer, glancing sideways at the other crew. There were fewer of them now. The sun was going down and dinner was almost ready to serve, even though Eva was refusing to cook or clean.

His hand returned the cigar to his mouth before Willem let one hand travel up her forearm. It made her insides boil while a sickness began to grow in her stomach.

"I don't know." She couldn't even whisper anymore.

Her fingers were shaking, her knees were knocking together beneath her skirt, and Eva had the feeling she was about to be sick. "I know who you are, Miss Henley. I know who your infamous father is, where your family lives…I know all about their _sick, despicable _fortune they gather from ruining other people's lives." Willem pulled Eva closer, taking his cigar away from her face. His eyes, flickering with excitement.

"And I," He winked at her. "couldn't be any luckier. The day you were dumped on this ship, stupidly bringing on the picture of your father, I couldn't believe it. Do you know there are men who want your father killed?"

Eva shook all over now, her eyes burning with fearful tears. The deck was deserted, and the pair were directly under the helm. No help from Englehorn, like all the other times before. Eva was alone in this now.

"I don't believe you."

"Well, believe it, little girl! Your father is a corrupt man, and he will rue the day he met me."

Eva looked up at him. What was going on? Who exactly was Willem? For that matter, who was her father?

"What do you want from me?"

"It's simple really." Willem let go of her arm, but stayed close. She wouldn't dream of trying to run. She was quick, but Willem could tear her apart like a bear preying on a rabbit. "You won't even have to pretend to be some poor orphan. All you have to do, little girl, is sit pretty and beg your daddy for ransom."

Eva's body froze as she turned her tear filled eyes to him. Her lower lip quivered, the thoughts swarming around her brain like a frenzy. "You're kidnapping me?" Her throat tightened, making Eva have a hard time forcing her words out.

She felt like fainting as Willem's mouth began to stretch into a grin. He stayed silent, only putting his cigar back in his mouth before turning his back to leave her standing there.

Eva looked around, frightened for her life. How could she have been so stupid? Thinking about making men jealous, trying to prove herself as an adult…when she wasn't even smart enough to see what her own father was, what Willem was.

Her breath was short and Eva barely made it to her cabin before collapsing against the door. She brought her knees to her chest and wracked her brain for a solution. Sleep came before she figured anything out.

The shore was in sight. Eva, once excited beyond belief about arriving in England, was now ready to jump over board.

She bit her lip and wrung her hands as she stared off the bow toward the docks. They were coming closer.

Eva looked behind her and spotted Englehorn at the wheel. He wasn't looking at her, his eyes trained on docking the ship safely in the harbor.

However, another pair of eyes were locked onto hers. Willem stood loyally by Englehorn, and apparently had regained his position once more. He was making sure Eva could not possibly run to Englehorn for help.

She turned back around, her breath hitching in her throat. 'Jump Eva…jump!'

Her lip was clamped tightly between her teeth, her nervousness growing to enormous proportions. If only she had stayed with Wes after their 'dinner'. If only she had--- Her eyes lit up with amazement. Wes!

If she couldn't go to Englehorn, then Wes would definitely still be there to help her. Eva turned back to look at Willem. She didn't dare smile at him, but her lips lifted slightly at the sight of the ship trailing the S.S. Venture.

She turned back to face the docks, biting her lip to keep from shouting out in joy. Surely Willem would have to stay on the ship to take care of matters when they docked. He couldn't possibly keep her from talking to Wes.

The S.S. Venture docked, sending a frenzy about the ship. Every man was running around like they were chickens with their heads cut off, grabbing ropes, dropping the anchor, lowering the ramp to the dock.

Eva stood out of the way for the most part. Just as the ramp was secured, she hurried to the railing, ignoring the fact that she had no idea where to go once she got onto the docks.

Relief flooded over her once she rushed down the ramp. Her foot raised to step onto the wooden planks below her, but it never made it. Eva's elbow was seized, bringing her foot back onto the ramp.

She whirled around, her eyes nearly blinded by the sun blazing behind her. Willem stood, his arms crossed over his chest with a sneaky grin covering his face. He glanced to the side, toward Captain Englehorn, who's hand was still gripping Eva's elbow.

Englehorn released her, staring down at her as if to intimidate her. Eva wasn't so much scared of the Captain as she was of the latter man. Willem was still grinning, and she could tell he had something up his sleeve that she would hate.

"Willem has brought it to my attention that you've been wanting to see the city." Englehorn smirked almost wickedly, making Eva gulp. Had Willem told him? No, Englehorn wouldn't ever let him kidnap Eva.

He just wouldn't…would he?

Eva narrowed her eyes, hoping to direct her icy glare was directed wholly onto Willem. "I thought I ought to volunteer, for the job." Willem said, taking a step toward Eva. "To keep you out of trouble."

"Funny. It seems I'll be jumping from the frying pan and into the fire with you."

"You'll be out of the way." Englehorn stated, giving her one final glance before turning to make his way back toward the ship. He left Eva alone with a madman. She would never forgive him if Willem actually did kidnap her. She would make sure he was arrested and put in jail for years.

Her father would rescue her. Whoever her father was now…

AN- Whoa…Been a while hasn't it? I know I know! I feel horrible. Well, this has taken a turn in the Willem situation…Now, hopefully people will be satisfied. But, the question remains…What happened between Willem and Eva's father! Dun dun dun! And has Willem told Englehorn? Will Eva EVER get help from Wes? Or…are they all in on it? Mwhahaha! Such drama and mystery! Next chapter up faster than the last…I promise!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: don't own anything…I WISH I owned Englehorn..Rawr.

Chapter 12:

Unfortunately, for Eva, Willem's idea of 'seeing the city' was locking her into a hotel room. She had been practically dragged through a sleazy pub, up an iron, spiraling staircase before Willem pushed her into a room and locked the door behind him. Eva frowned and looked at the bed behind her.

There was only a sheet, and one ratty pillow. Beside the wall was a desk and a lamp. She flicked it on and looked around the desk.

Someone had left a few pieces of paper, but were mostly receipts for a bar tab. Eva shoved them into a trash bin and sat on the desk, her arms crossing angrily in front of her.

She was a prisoner on the ship, she was a prisoner at home. She would never escape from anywhere. It was awfully funny how she went from one jail cell to another and finally to another.

"Well, you did want to have a bit of an adventure." She mumbled to herself, flopping on the bed. The mattress screeched on the springs. The middle of it sunk in, and was terribly lumpy.

And for the first time through her discomfort, she didn't wish she was back in her canopy bed, with thick, soft blankets and fluffy pillows. Eva curled up on her side, ignoring the pitiful excuse for a pillow, and managed to fall asleep.

She would have slept until the next morning, had it not been for the terrible racket coming from the pub below. Around midnight, a drunken group of men sang loudly and very out of tune. Eva narrowed her eyes and lifted her head, looking to the small square window above the bed.

The sun had long since gone down, and the half moon was glaring into the room. It was the only light. Eva looked to the lamp, tilting her head to the side. The bulb flashed quickly and went out, before doing it again.

There was a short in the cord.

Eva raised herself up from the bed, the springs screaming loudly. Her ears picked up on a few sounds from the hallway, but whoever was out there walked past her room. She frowned. How long was she going to stay here? Willem only told her to keep her mouth shut.

Her stomach grumbled loudly.

"This is beginning to get very tiresome!" Eva stood up and tried to wrack her brain for an idea. Climbing out the window was out of the question. Two stories up, and a tiny window was not a means for escape.

So that left….nothing.

Her eyes burned at the thought of being kidnapped, and especially since there was nothing she could do.

But before a tear could even fall out, the lock was untwisting and the doorknob squeaking. Eva held her breath and stayed glued to the spot she stood. The only thing she could think of was how much she didn't want it to be Willem.

The light from the hallway flooded her tiny jail cell, lighting up her face. There were two faces at the door. Englehorn and Willem. Eva gulped, not knowing whether to thank God that Englehorn was there, or curse her luck because Willem was too.

"We've brought you some food." Willem said, glaring at her, telling her to keep her mouth shut. He laid a tray of food down on her bed, all but slinging it off the tray. She stared at it, knowing she would probably throw up anything she tried to keep down.

Gulping, Eva turned away and put her nose in the air, looking to both of them. The way they were together, standing before her, was almost like they were accomplices.

Dear God, how stupid could she be!

Englehorn had probably put Willem TO this inane idea of kidnapping her. Rolling her eyes, Eva looked sharply over her shoulder. "Well! Are you two just going to watch me all night?"

The two men shared glances before Englehorn gave a deep sigh and turned to make his leave. Just as he reached the threshold of the door, he turned back to her. "I suppose we'll be leaving in a week, after we've repaired the ship's damage…and we'll be going without The Tempest."

"Why not?" She asked, turning around to face him. Willem glanced to the side before watching his captain purse his lips and breath a sigh of annoyance through his nose. "Not that it is any of your business, but the captain of The Tempest feels he has helped us enough, as it is. Any further questions?" It was becoming clear that Englehorn's German accent became more apparent when he was angry.

He turned and left her alone with her kidnapper. They glared at each other until Willem pulled something out of his pocket. It was a folded strip of paper, and a pen. He took two giant strides toward Eva, making her quickly cower against the wall, pathetically.

He smirked, as if her retreat made him feel all the more powerful. The paper was laid in front of her before Willem turned to the door. He paused before leaving. "Make sure you write a note to your loving father telling him all about your little predicament." The door slammed shut, rattling the door frame.

Eva sighed and stared at the paper before looking to her food. The bowl was steaming with hot soup, and there was even a chunk of cheese and bread. She felt like a prisoner.

Of all the ships in the dockyard, she had to get stuck on the one with the madmen.

Willem turned the key in the lock, wrenching it free from the door knob. He spun on his heel and widened his eyes at the sight of the captain of The Tempest. Wesley's arms were crossed over his chest as he glanced at the key in Willem's hand.

"Is the prisoner allowed to have visitors or is she in maximum security?" His voice simply dripping with sarcasm. Willem snarled slightly and handed the key over much to his chagrin, yet didn't take his leave just yet.

The latter man held the key, his eyebrow raised. "Are you the guard? I don't think so." Wes waved his hand toward the stairs. "Go back down and have drink. God knows you need it most, mate."

With a growl, Willem turned away and stomped away, knowing this bump in the road could cause the plan to explode in his face…

Wesley quickly unlocked the door and opened it with a grin. He leaned against the door frame at the sight of shock on Eva's face. She stood up from her desk and shoved something into one of the drawers rather hurriedly, as if she were trying to keep him from seeing what it was. No matter, he thought.

"Wesley! What are you doing here?"

"I came to knock Englehorn upside the head for keeping you locked away! Such beauty should be shared to the world…Not kept in a dingy room." Wesley looked around, wrinkling his nose as if the sight made him sick.

"You should really come to the hotel I'm staying in. Fabulous resort overlooking the bay."

"Is that an invitation?" Eva asked, her heart leaping into her ears, making the beating sound like drums in her head. She hadn't meant to make it sound so wanton but, it took a bit of womanly persuasion to push the ball into her court.

"It depends on if you'll take it."

Eva smiled and took a few steps until she was next to the man. She held her arm out and looped it around Wes' elbow, smiling as she just scored a point in this twisted game. If Willem thought she was going to be ordered about, then let him think that.

She was going to find an escape route. If not out a window, then on a man's arm.

An- OMG! I know I said this chapter would be out quicker…but…I started working, and summer was brutal! I'm sorry! It's no excuse! I'm happy I got this chapter up. All the little pieces are falling together rather nicely…and the puzzle is almost complete Only about 5 or 6 more chapters to go! Maybe I can push out 7!


End file.
